Sweetness
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: She sent him a Christmas letter and he replied. She brought him happiness and it was his turn to bring happiness to her and her family. He thought she was amazing but couldn't believe how incredible her mother was. They need him as much as he needs them.
1. Letters

_**This starts off kind of as a Christmas story since I started writing this around Christmas but will progress out of Christmas. Oh, and Ron may seem like a pretty shitty guy in this but it is a Theomione story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: JK Rowling pretty much owns all these characters except for Serafina and Henry.**_

* * *

 _December 3, 2012_

Dear Mr. Nott,

It is part of school project to write to people in Azkaban who have been good as kind of like a Christmas gift. I got you. They said you are in prison for being a death eater. Mummy told me what that is and then added she knew you. She said you weren't a death eater but one who associated with them and that your father and good friends were death eaters. She said you were smart but kind of an arse in school. Sorry, she then corrected herself and said git, but you weren't the biggest git. That position belonged to the ferret. Daddy yelled at mummy after this and called you and everyone like you bastards. He has a temper.

My name is Serafina and I am 7. I have a younger brother. He's 3 and named Henry, but mummy and I call him Rhys. Mummy and Rhys call me Finny. Dad hates both names. He'll either call us by our full names or Sera and Henrick(which had nothing to do with Henry's name!)

I hope you reply, Mr. Nott. You probably won't though. I don't even know if these letters will make it past the guards. What do you want for Christmas? Tell me later.

Sincerely, Serafina

* * *

 _December 5, 2012_

Dear Serafina,

As you can see of my response, your letter made it past the guards. In my horrifying 13 years of imprisonment, your letter made me smile. I'm going to be honest Serafina(can I call you Fina or Finny or something shorter?), your mum is right. I'm in for association with death eaters but I don't bear the mark. Your mum sounds like a wonderful, smart woman whereas your dad sounds like an arse, scratch that, git. You shouldn't say words like arse until you reach double digits in age. Say git. I hope your brother is like you and your mum.

Do me a favor and never call me Mr. Nott ever again. Mr. Nott was my father and he was a humongous wanker and git. My name is Theodore, but you can call me Theo, and I am 32 years old. My birthday is a week away and I'll be 33! I've been here since I was 19 and I get out on my birthday.

I don't know what I want for Christmas. I never really got anything for Christmas because my birthday was so close. My mum use to give me a present on my birthday and then one on Christmas. She died when I was your age. It made me sad.

So I guess for Christmas, since I'm getting freedom for my birthday, I want you to spend time with your mum and little brother and enjoy them. Enjoy life, Serafina. Foolish mistakes get you in bad places, and you don't realize what's good till it's gone.

Sincerely, Theo

* * *

 _December 9, 2012_

Dear Theo,

Your birthday is in three days! Also you can call me whatever you want, just not Sera. You are going to be old on your birthday. My mummy is as old as you. She helped me read your reply and said your wish for Christmas is a very good one. I told her I want to meet you. She said dad would be upset. So I want to meet you when you get out. We can go to dinner for your birthday.

Mum is laughing as I write this but she hasn't fully objected. It's sad that your mum died when you were young. I don't know what I'd do without mum. I wouldn't want it to be just me and dad and Rhys. I'd be okay with just me and mum and Rhys. Mummy just glared at me for that but it's true.

Congratulations on a good birthday present Theo! I will make sure your Christmas wish comes true too.

Sincerely, Serafina

* * *

 _December 11, 2012_

Dear Fina(I like Fina over any of the other options I came up with),

If it is alright with your mother, I'd love to meet you and her and even your brother. I would prefer your father to not be there. It'd be a nice birthday gift. I am particularly interested in seeing you mother because she would've either been in my year at Hogwarts or the year above, meaning I would definitely know her.

I remember from my trial going to muggle London and eating at this small restaurant that is across from the Thames. The view is beautiful. It's called Little Plate. I'll be there at six. If you come with your mum, I still look like I used to. Well, my hair is a little longer but I plan to get a haircut before hand. I understand if you don't come but I would like to continue our writing.

I consider you my only friend since I don't know what happened to the other two people I called friends.

Sincerely, Theo


	2. Meeting

**_I'd like to remind all that I don't own most of these characters and that Ron is portrayed as not the greatest of persons. Please do not bash on the bashing of him._**

* * *

Theo waited. He didn't know why he showed up. He knew they wouldn't come. Every time the bell tinkled he perked up just hoping. It was around 7:30 when he gave up. He got up only to see three people walk in—a mother, a young girl, and a toddler.

Theo sat back down. They walked towards his booth and slid in across from him. He looked up to meet three pairs of brown eyes and three sets of bushy hair. He felt a smile appear on his face. The little girl smiled. She was missing her front tooth. A curly strand of her auburn hair fell in front of her eyes. She blew it out.

"Happy birthday Theo!" She looked at the counter. "Do they have pie?"

"Pie!" shouted the toddler.

Theo laughed and her mother nudged her. "Finny, what did I tell you?"

He knew that voice. How could he have not recognized her, and her children, when they entered. Serafina sighed. "Ask Theo if he wants pie if they have it," She glanced at him. "Pie?"

Theo grinned at the little girl before looking at her mother. "Would you like some pie, Granger?"

She nodded. The toddler on her lap shouted pie again. He signaled the waitress to get for slices of pie. "What kind of pie is it Theo?" Fina asked.

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"But I don't like surprises," she whined.

"Finny, I told you not to whine tonight. What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked.

Fina shrugged. "It's fine, Granger. A little whining never hurt anyone." Hermione snorted.

"Why mummy Granger?" the toddler asked. "Mummy is mummy."

"I've always known your mummy as Granger. Though I suppose I could call her Hermione," He looked at her for approval. She nodded.

The waitress brought four slices of pie. He thanked her. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. It was hard to get out of the house."

Theo looked at her. She looked fine. "Who's the husband?"

"Ron," she answered. She took a bite of pie. "Don't let your mind wonder, Theo. He's not bad. He just wouldn't be happy we are meeting you because of your past. He's just protective, that's all."

"I don't doubt the weasel's abilities to be a decent human," He slid his empty plate to the side. "You were just always the better one of the three. It doesn't surprise me you married him though. Everyone expected it."

"I don't like daddy," Fina stated. She took another large bite of pie as Hermione nudged her with a stern look. "This is good pie."

"What's wrong with your dad, Fina?" Hermione gave him a look. He wasn't sure what kind of a look it was.

Fina shrugged. "I don't know. Dad's weird. You're cool though. I wish mum could date you when she's done signing."

Hermione's eyes grew. It looked as if daughter was like mother in the curiosity and brains. "What are you talking about Serafina?"

"Yummy pie," Henry smiled.

Both of the children looked like their mother. The only traits Theo could identify Ron as the father through were the freckles, endless appetites, and the small amount of red in Serafina's hair.

"I heard dad talking to Uncle Harry that you two were signing papers and once you finished signing them he was going to date purple so he and her could love the purple blue shade for real," Serafina explained. "Can I have more pie? It's yummy."

The waitress must've been listening because she brought the pie out quickly and gave Hermione a look of pity. Hermione looked broken at her daughter's statement. Theo felt horrible now.

"Why do you say purple and purple blue shade?" Hermione inquired.

"Hermione, you know you don't want to know," Theo warned. "You already know what she meant. I'm really sorry Hermione."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Theo could feel his heart aching. Hermione Granger didn't deserve this. He knew she was a good person with two adorable children. "Could you excuse me for a minute?" He nodded as she walked back to the restroom.

"Mummy okay?" Henry asked.

"I didn't mean to make mummy upset," Serafina sighed. "I just told her what daddy said when she asked."

"It's okay, Fina. You didn't make your mum upset. It was just what your father said. She's going to be okay," he reassured them.

The two children nodded. The waitress brought over two cookies, which the children graciously accepted. "They're adorable, Theodore," she told him.

"Well, you and I both know I can't take any credit for them, Sonia," he told her. "You and Sebastian know where I have been the past 13 years."

Sonia's mouth thinned. Hermione returned looking fresh. "It's time to go," she told her children. She looked at Theo. "It was good to see you, Theo. Where will you be staying? Just so I know where to owl Finny's letters."

"Here. I'll be in the apartment above and work here," he said.

She gave him an odd look and tried to hand him muggle money. "I can't accept that, Granger. This is my treat."

"Nonsense. You just got rehabilitated. I insist. Besides, it's your birthday," She tried handing the money to Sonia.

"I cannot accept that. It was an honor just having Hermione Granger and her beautiful, wonderful children in our restaurant," Sonia said.

"Besides," Sebastian began from his spot leaning on the counter, "Dorey takes care of checks for anyone he is associated with since he is such an angel."

Hermione looked at Theo for an explanation. "Sonia and her husband, Sebastian, are both squibs."

"I am a disappointment to my family," Sonia said from behind the counter. "I am his aunt, removed from the family tree of course, and his late mother's sister. Merlin rest Maddalena's soul."

"I got in contact with her during the trial with the help of Shacklebolt. Best decision I have ever made," Theo glanced at Fina and smiled. "Well, besides replying to you of course."

Fina blushed and hugged the older man. "Goodbye Theo. I hope we can meet again soon and eat more pie. I will write you when I get home."

"You do that, Fina," Theo looked at her younger brother. Henry was trying to hide behind his mother. "It was nice to meet you too, Henry. You take care of your mum and sister, okay? I'll make sure you get extra pie and cookies next time you come and visit."

Henry looked up with a giant grin on his tiny face. "I promise."

"Thank you for actually coming and bring your kids, Granger. This has been probably the best birthday since I was seven," Theo grinned at the blushing woman. "Take care of yourself and your kids. You know where to find me for anything, and I mean anything."

"Everything is going to be fine, Theo. Ron and I finish paperwork the 18th. Maybe I'll stop in then," she said.

"Good. Goodnight Granger and tiny Grangers."

"Goodnight Theo," the group said as one.

Theo watched them walk down the road before turning into an alley and disapparating.

"That's what you deserve, Theodore," Sonia said from behind. "That's what your mother would've wanted for you. She seems like a good woman."

"Granger is a good woman. She's smart, kind, brave, funny, and beautiful," he commented.

Theo wondered with her husband's now known screw-up maybe he could help Granger. "Stop dreaming, boy, and come do the dishes. You aren't going to live above for free. You work for payment and living."

Theo chuckled and walked to the sink, passing his Uncle Sebastian putting pots in the sink. "What would I do without you guys?"

"You'd be living on the streets of the wizarding world with no money, food, or friends along with hateful looks. That's what you'd be doing, Dorey," his uncle answered. Sebastian wasn't wrong.


	3. More Letters

**_I don't own most of these characters. JK Rowling does. A reminder for no hate because Ron gets bashed. Also, I believe I put a cover up for this story. It's a picture I got from Google. Artist is the one who owns it. It's source was Tumblr. I did not draw it is my point. Credit to the one who did for a good, and rare, piece of Theomione art._**

* * *

 _December 13, 2012_

Dear Theo,

Dad yelled at mum when we got home because we left and didn't tell him where we were going. She yelled back about the nice scent and the dye. I still don't understand this Lavender and Indigo thing. Are they people? Are they things dad loves? He stopped yelling when mum mentioned them. He stopped talking altogether.

I hope you had a good birthday because I know I enjoyed your birthday dinner. You are a very nice guy Theo and I wish you could date mum when they are done signing papers. Do you even know what that means? I don't and they won't tell me. You should tell me.

Sincerely, Fina

* * *

Theo never realized how great muggle London was until his trial. Living with his aunt and uncle had caused him to gain a new perspective on life. Returning back after 13 years felt like a blessing.

It was two days after their meeting Theo received Serafina's letter. He nearly broke down from her news. He didn't understand why Ron Weasley would trade in Serafina, Henry, and Hermione for lover Lavender Brown and love child Indigo. Theo didn't understand why anyone would name their child Indigo, but it made sense with Lavender Brown as the mother. She was quite the loon back at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _December 14, 2012_

Dear Fina,

I'm going to be honest with you, and I know I've said this before: you're father is a down right git. Granted he was always one. I have a friend your mother would call a git but he's more of a prat compared to your father. I can also say I do know what signing papers mean but I cannot tell you. It is not my place. Ask your parents. Lavender and Indigo are also people. I too cannot tell you who they are or what they mean to your father. Ask him. Don't ask your mum. I will add that Lavender went to school with your mum, father, and I. She was in Gryffindor with your parents and in the same year. A little batty and fake if you ask me. Also lavender is horrid smell. Indigo is an ugly shade too, and I can only imagine she got the flaming Weasley red hair. Together, that's a putrid combination.

I enjoyed my birthday lots, and I was really happy I got to spend it with you, your mum, and Henry. You and Henry look like your mum, you especially. I can only imagine that you are similar in almost every way to her, except your appetite. You and your brother inherited that from your father. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. It's the best one I have had since I turned seven.

I hope you and your mum and Henry stop by again soon. Next time you have to try the pancakes, and maybe I will be the one to cook them for you.

Sincerely, Theo

* * *

 _December 14, 2012_

The soon-to-be Ms. Hermione Granger,

I am writing this sincere letter as an apology for the minimal antagonizing actions I did as a child in Hogwarts. I am also writing so my beloved aunt can stop beating me with a broom and shouting, "Goodness Theodore, just write the poor woman! Invite her back." My uncle is now laughing and saying, "Man up Dory. Be a man. Your father was a shit example but you have me."

They are really, really insane, Granger. I can't believe you left me with them. My aunt is reading over my shoulder and just hit me with a broom again. Remind me to never write a letter in the diner again. It would be much safer upstairs in my flat.

Oh yes, congratulations on your divorce. You really should tell your children the news. Fina will probably ask you what signing papers mean because I told her I knew what it meant but it wasn't my place to say. I am sorry though. You and your lovely children don't deserve it.

If I remember correctly from the other evening, you officially Granger again very, very soon. I invite you to stop by Little Plate after you are Hermione Granger again for some pie and pancakes. Feel free to bring the tiny ones. Or don't. Maybe we can go to a pub?

Theodore Nott

* * *

Hermione wondered how she never realized what a good person Theodore Nott actually was. He never truly made fun of her in Hogwarts. All he really did was laugh along with anything that was directed towards her. He was number three in their class; she was first and Draco was second.

He was an all around nice guy. At least he came into her life now in a more direct way.

* * *

 _December 15, 2012_

Theo Nott,

I would like to thank you for giving me the push to explain the situation to my children. Rhys didn't understand of course but it was Finny I was more worried about anyway. She seemed to take it well. She was a little sad, but what else would you expect? Her and Ron are not that close but they are still father and daughter. Ron was upset when he came home and found out I told them. He calmed down when Finny asked about Lavender and Indigo. He blamed me instantly but she explained she had overheard him and Harry talking and just wanted the truth.

The truth hurts as I am sure you are aware of. I wish had Finny's courage. Ronald gave us the full story. I broke down but she just stood there. She didn't cry. She asked him how old Indigo was. She's seven just like Finny! I cried more. That's when Finny told him that she hopes he gets the life he wants with Lavender and Indigo because that's what he deserves. "I hope you have the life you deserve with your fake, batty, horrible smelling lady and your putrid, ugly shaded daughter. I also hope she inherited your flaming hair, you git!"

I wonder where she learned that from? Any ideas? Ron left after that, which was twenty minutes ago.

I also accept your offer for pancakes, pie, and pubs after I'm done signing. I'm afraid you might have to wait an extra day before you see Finny and Rhys but they'll be happy to see you.

Hermione Granger

P.S. I've always been Granger and probably always will.

* * *

 _December 15, 2012_

Dear Theo,

Mum and dad are splitting up in every way possible. That's what signing papers mean. I also learned that Lavender is my dad's on the side lady friend and Indigo is the daughter they had together. She's a couple of months older than me. Dad also said Indigo has the Weasley name. I don't know what that means but mum said that's fine because Rhys and I are Grangers.

I know he did some bad things but he's still my dad and I'm still sad. Were we that bad that he had to get another family? Or were they that bad that he had to get us? Either way he's leaving us and going back to them. Nana Molly said we will always be her grandchildren and mum will always be a second daughter to her.

Mum is really sad, Theo. You need to cheer her up. I think you might end up really liking her. And hopefully she ends up really liking you.

Sincerely, Fina


	4. Drinking

Theo awoke the day of the 18th with the anticipation of Hermione's visit. If someone would have told him a year ago, or even a month ago, that he would be in contact with Hermione Granger, an almost single Hermione Granger, he would've laughed in their face.

He came walking into Little Plate with a grin on his face Sonia and Sebastian had never seen on his face before. "Are you okay, Dorey?" His uncle asked. "There's a giant grin on your face and it worries me."

Sonia nudged her husband. Theo walked behind the counter and ignored them. "Theodore is just excited to see his very special lady friend."

"The small child or her mother?"

"Her mother," His aunt replied. Theo just stood by the stove making pancakes. "She's officially divorced today and Theodore is taking her out on a date."

Sebastian chuckled. "Atta boy Dorey. You get back out in the world with such a fine lady."

Theo sighed, knowing he couldn't ignore them any longer. "It's not a date. I am taking her to a pub, which I need suggestions for by the way, to get her mind off her divorce for a bit since it is not common in the wizarding world."

"So it's a pre-date then," Sebastian said.

"I don't know what that is, Uncle Seb," Theo groaned. Maybe he shouldn't have woke up today.

Sebastian turned the stove burner off. "A pre-date is what it sounds like. It is the event between two people that happens before they start dating. It's like a warm-up. You and Henrietta are going on a pre-date."

"It's Hermione," Theo corrected. "And I'm not going to ask her on a date. We can hang around each other as friends."

"So you do plan to see her again after tonight," Sebastian snickered. "Dorey, you are on the road to having it bad."

Theo groaned. Sonia came behind the counter and nudged her husband. "Oh hush you."

"Leave the poor boy alone, Sebastian," Grant, an everyday customer who has became one of Theo's favorite returnees, said. "He's flustered and worried about his date tonight. Any guy would be if they haven't been in the market for a while."

"It's not a date," Theo corrected.

"It's a pre-date," Sebastian corrected after him.

"Quit tormenting the boy," Emma, Grant's lovely wife, chortled. Sonia joined in the subtle laughter. "Let him figure it out, but if he is this excited to see a woman then Sebastian is right about the road he is going to go on."

"Can you please just stop talking about this," Theo begged. The group agreed and began talking about the night's previous hockey game.

* * *

It was around six when Hermione came walking through the doors. She walked with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. "Well doesn't someone look happy," Theo snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. Are we going to a pub or not? I need a drink."

"What about Serafina and Henry?"

"They are at a friend's house for the night."

"I would've thought Potter would be a conflict of interests considering his two best friends are now divorced." Theo hung up his apron.

"Have fun Dorey! Don't be out too late," His uncle shouted.

"Oh hush now," His aunt nudged his uncle. "Ignore him. Be gone you two. Just don't come back seriously drunk. Pepper up before coming in tomorrow." She winked before grabbing plates at the counter.

Theo smiled and turned to Hermione. He held his arm out to her. "Are you ready for a fantastic night with yours truly?"

She smiled and grabbed his arm. "You better make this worth my time, Nott."

* * *

"I haven't been to a pub since before Serafina was born," Hermione gushed. She took a gulp of her drink.

"I've never even been to a pub, a muggle one at least," Theo admitted, "Went to the Leaky Cauldron and Three Broomsticks a few times but, as you know, I haven't been to those places in years."

"So I planned on not asking—"

Hermione interrupted him. "It's completely fine to ask questions about anything, Theo. I would actually suggest asking the serious ones and ones about my divorce, Ron and the kids now before our minds get too muddled."

She continued, "I'll start with what you asked at the diner. You are correct about Harry and Ginny being conflicts of interests. Both have come to terms and support the final decision but not after months of trying to get Ron and I to compromise. They stopped a few months ago, at least Harry did. I suppose that must've been when Harry found out about Lavender and the love child. Ginny continued for a weeks to at least have us prolong it till after Christmas.

"I was going to send Finny and Rhys to my parents but then realized I have yet to tell them I am divorced. I was left with few options since Harry and the Weasleys were out of the picture," She paused for a moment. "Actually, George and Angelina would've watched them, and they favor me more."

Theo chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"What Angelina and George have is what I want someday. George is also infamous for being frustrated with his little brother. He is worse than Charlie, the only other Weasley who would favor me before Ron. Whenever Ron was away on trips, George and Angie would always come around."

Hermione sighed and signaled for another drink. "That should have been my first clue that Ron was cheating on me. I'd ask George about business stuff and then mention Ron's business trip he was on. George would look at me weird and change the subject. I suppose he figured it out eventually but didn't have the heart to tell me."

"You still didn't say where they are," Theo said. "It's not my business though I was just wondering if they were okay."

"They're fine. Finny says hi and hopes to see you soon. Two of friend's, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw a year behind us, live next door to each other. Neville married Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff in our year and now owner of The Leaky Cauldron. He teaches at Hogwarts now as Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor. Hogwarts is on break now. Luna married Rolf Scamander, a Hufflepuff a year ahead of us, and has twin boys Rhys's age."

Hermione blushed realizing she said more than necessary without even answering the question. "Hogwarts went on break today but Neville rides the train so he got back," She glanced at her watch. "He should be back now actually. Anyway, I dropped them off at Luna's earlier to play with Lorcan and Lysander but they are actually staying with Neville and Hannah."

"I saw that look. I don't care that you gave all those details," He told her. "In fact, I'm glad you did because now I know a bit about our classmates since I've been gone."

"Well, is there anyone else you want to know about?" She asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know about any of the Slytherins, would you?"

She nodded. "Draco married Astoria Greengrass about five years after the war. They have a son named Scorpius. He's Serafina's age. Blaise Zabini fled to Italy. He came back about three years ago but I have no idea what he's been doing since. Daphne Greengrass married Marcus Flint once he got out his stint in Azkaban. Tracey Davis married Adrian Pucey. They left the country after they wed. I think they went France. Goyle is still in Azkaban. Pansy is playing the dutiful pureblood wife to Midas Burke. Millicent Bulstrode married Angus Rowle and also lives the dutiful pureblood life."

He finished his glass and ordered another. "Wow."

"I can tell you about more. I kept in touch with a number of people because things get lonely," She whispered the last part.

"Things won't be lonely with me around, Granger," She looked at him. "I promise."

She started laughing. "Sweet Morgana, I can't believe you might just be one of the greatest people I know. Where have you been my whole life?"

"A different house, a different side, and Azkaban," They sat silently and drank more. "I like that."

"Like what?" Hermione asked confused. "That question could be answered in so many ways."

"Morgana. I like the name Morgana. I always wanted a daughter named Morgana. It's what my mother wanted name my sister."

Hermione smiled. "Well, find a witch to give you a daughter named Morgana. Then you will have the pride of your life."

Theo chuckled. "No witch wants me. I'm a criminal to many."

"You're not a criminal to me," She stated.

"I've done many things wrong in my life, Granger. I don't deserve my Morgana."

"Yes you do Theo," She argued. "You deserve your happiness. Someday, Theodore Nott, you will get your daughter Morgana and she will be the pride and joy of your life. She's going to be the sweetest girl because she is your daughter. You deserve that. You have done nothing not to deserve that."

Theo blushed. He didn't deserve Hermione as a friend. "You offering to be my baby mama, Granger?" He jested.

Hermione cackled. He joined her. The alcohol had reached their heads. "I am content with only birthing my two children."

They drank some more. "Granger," he slurred. "I think we are drunk."

"I," Hermione hiccuped. "Agree. Let's go."

Theo paid the tab. They stumbled out together and down the road. "You should stay at me apartment."

"For good? Cuz Ron gave me children but took home."

"Thas horrible. What a wanker. I meant tonight but sure. For good is nice," He agreed.

Hermione giggled and hiccupped. They sobered up a little by the time they reached Theo's but still drunk on the fun. That night was the first good one for the first time in years for either.

"Stay with," Theo mumbled as he wobbled up the stairs. "The guest room too far."

Hermione was more sober than Theo. "I don't know…"

The answer sobered Theo up. "I didn't mean like that. Not that I wouldn't deny that if you wanted it," He rambled and stopped. "I just meant that my room is right off the stairs and it's a mess up here. Plus you might freak out less in the morning."

Hermione nodded. "Okay," She was quiet for a bit. "Theo?"

"What?"

"Tonight was worth my time."

She could hear him smirk in the dark. "Good."

Hermione and Theo slept next to each other. It was the first good rest either had had in a long time.


	5. Talking

Hermione was gone when he woke up. A bottle of pepper-up was left by his bedside. Slowly, Theo dragged himself to readiness and down to the cafe. His aunt was taking an order and his uncle was scrubbing plates when he walked in.

"Dorey!" Sebastian shouted. "Glad to see you are alright and not completely hungover."

Theo grumbled as he walked behind the counter and grabbed an apron. "Did ya have a good time last night?" Sebastian asked.

Theo nodded and helped plate food.

"Theo!" Two voices shouted.

Theo turned to see Hermione and her two children now sitting at the counter. Henry was struggling a little to sit right. "Go," his uncle whispered, "Go sit and eat with them. We'll bring some food out."

Theo smiled and nodded. Henry held his arms out when Theo walked out. Theo grabbed the small child and sat him in a booth. Serafina and Hermione sat across from them. Fina looked a little upset. "Why does Rhys get to sit by Theo? I wanted to sit by Theo." The young girl whined.

Henry threw his arms around Theo and cuddled into his side. "I missed Theo and his yummy pie."

Theo and Hermione chuckled. Theo hugged the little boy back. "I missed you too, Henry," Fina pouted. "And Fina of course."

Fina squealed and climbed out of the booth to hug him too. Theo stiffed a bit but relaxed quickly. He wasn't used to so much affection but kind of liked it. He glanced up and saw Hermione smiling.

"I feel so unloved right now," She said.

"We love you too, mum, but we don't see Theo a lot. Plus he's really nice," Fina told her.

"Love both mummy and Theo." Henry agreed.

Theo had never felt so happy in his life, and this wasn't even his real family. Sonia was smiling as she brought over plates of pancakes. "They are such adorable and beautiful children, Ms. Granger," Sonia complimented her. "I'm glad Theodore has such a lovely friend like you too."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, thank you Sonia, and I'm lucky to have such a fantastic friend like Theo."

Friend. That word made Theo cringe inside and he didn't understand why. He wasn't anything with Hermione but friends. That's all he wanted. Right?

"Theo?"

Theo glanced up at Hermione. "Are you okay? I was asking you a question and you were spaced out."

He apologized.

"Anyway, I asked if you had anything planned for Christmas because we have nothing now. I explained to Molly we'd come over a few days after when Ron is not around and we always spend Christmas Eve with my parents. I know that, besides Sonia and Sebastian, you don't have anyone else," she rambled on.

Theo hadn't given much thought to Christmas. "You should do it, Dorey," Sebastian said as he filled up their glasses. "Your aunt and I were planning on meeting up with my brother in York."

Theo nodded. He knew his uncle was lying because both Sebastian and Sonia had been disowned for being squibs. He knew, except for him, all of his aunt's family was dead and he knew Sebastian was put up for muggle adoption when he was five. He had no idea if Sebastian ever came back in contact with his family.

"Okay. That sounds good," He agreed.

"Why does your uncle call you Dorey?" Fina asked.

"Well my aunt calls me Theodore and everyone else calls me Theo. He wanted to be original. Uncle Seb also noted that when I entered the muggle world for the first time I looked like a fish out of water, and he had a pet fish named Dory when he was younger," Theo explained.

Fina nodded and ate pancakes. "It's a funny nickname."

Theo had to agree with the young girl. Henry tapped Theo's shoulder. "May I have yummy pie? I ate pancakes."

The small boy grinned up at Theo. His hazel eyes begged. Theo wanted to desperately give into the adorable boy badly but glanced at Hermione for permission. She looked hesitant but nodded anyway.

"Sure buddy," He answered.

He slid out of the booth to grab a slice. "Does anyone else want a slice?" Hermione and Fina shook their heads. "Guess only you and I do."

He walked to the counter and grabbed to slices. "So do you want to go Christmas shopping tomorrow? Nina works tomorrow so my shift is covered," His aunt whispered.

"Sure. That would be nice."

Henry dug into the pie once it was placed in front of him.

"Ank oo," He said with his mouth full.

"You're welcome, Henry." He turned back to Hermione and Fina. "So what is your plan today?"

"We'll be going back to Neville's and then I'll try to find a place to live," Hermione began laughing.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Fina asked worried.

"I'm grand my sweet darling," She cheered. "I just offered Theo to join us for Christmas and we don't even have a place to live! We can't live with Uncle Nev and Aunt Hannah forever and Uncle George and Aunt Angie are busy with their lives. Auntie Luna and Uncle Rolf have to deal with Lorcan and Lysander. Gran and gramps don't even know your father and I aren't together anymore."

Fina gasped but Henry was still invested in his, and now Theo's slice of, pie. "What do you mean we don't have any place to live?"

Granger had finally cracked. Last night she was on the highs of being free, but now it was time to deal with the two young children she had been left to take care of. He remembered his conversation from last night. At least bits of it.

"Grang-Hermione, I believe I offered my place last night," Theo said.

Hermione tilted her head and thought back to the previous night. "Theo, your flat isn't big enough for the four of us. Sure maybe two people, or three if you cramp it and have little things, but it would be two adults and two children."

"I can't just leave you three out in the street. We could rent a place. I have money. Gringotts owled me yesterday to say I have access to all my funds again and I pulled about 75% of them and exchanged it into muggle money," He explained. "It could work, Granger."

"I wanna live with Theo!" Fina squealed.

"We live with Theo?" Henry asked. "He be like daddy?"

"I wouldn't be like or your daddy, buddy," Theo told him. "You guys would be my roommates."

"Theo, that's just too much. I don't think I can accept," Hermione managed to get out.

He thought for a moment. He needed, wanted, her to agree. "You want to pay me back," She nodded. "If I give you some way to repay me, will you agree to finding some place for us to live? And money is no issue," She nodded again, this time faster. "Get in contact with Draco and have him contact me. Maybe even Blaise if you can find him, but more of Draco."

"Okay," She croaked. Her eyes started to tear up. "I don't know how to thank you, Theo. This is too much."

"Just say yes," he replied.

"Yes!" Fina and Henry answered for her.

"They've spoken, Hermione. Tomorrow, we go looking for a place to rent. Owl me with what you are looking for and I'll set up some listings."

After a few more minutes of talking, Hermione decided it was time for them to leave. Theo hugged Henry and Fina, like he had expected, but Hermione hugged him too. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"You're an amazing guy, Theo," She whispered.

She pulled away.

"I'll owl you later about the house and get in contact with Malfoy," She continued. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded at the smiling family. He felt a smile crawl across his face. "Tomorrow yes. I'll owl you a time."

He watched them walk out of the cafe and the smile never left. He hadn't expected his life to change this much. Three people changed it, and for the better. Theo had an actual shot at a good life now. And it was all thanks to a sweet little girl and her forgiving mother.


	6. Written Words

_December 19, 2012_

Dear Theo,

I have asked for the opinions of my children and friends for what is needed in a living place. And before you even question it, yes I know the basics that go into a house but I myself have never looked into getting one. The house we lived in with Ron was given to us as a wedding gift. Now, I shall include a list of things recommend but please only refer to the final one, which is mine, because the rest are outrageous and written purely for your entertainment.

Finny: her own bedroom, a play-room, a yard or park close by, a library, a magic room(because apparently you cannot do it anywhere else in a house when in a muggle area), a muggle room(because apparently you cannot have muggle items around wizards), a large kitchen for food

Rhys: bedroom, a loo, a play-room, a kitchen for pie, a place to fly, a library, a cat room (?), a nap place{he fell asleep after this}

Neville: "Whatever in Merlin's pants you absolutely want. The guy has offered to pay. Take advantage."

Hannah refused to give an opinion.

Luna: A place full of tweedletums, because they bring luck and happiness, and a large tub and shower(I really wish she hadn't said this because she gave Rolf a look afterwards)

Rolf: "I agree with Neville. Just take the Nott money and roll in it… like in a spacious tub."

I swear I wished I never asked them, and I'm also disappointed my children didn't come up with more creative answers. All I am asking for is the place has four bedrooms(so none of us have to share), a nice kitchen, a place for Finny and Rhys to play(whether it is a yard or close by park I do not care), a safe area with things to do, a fireplace for a floo connection, and a loo(Rhys thinks this must be on the list because otherwise you might find a place without one)

I still cannot thank you enough, Theodore Nott, and I will be forever in your debt. You really don't have to do this and I understand if you back out.

Forever thankful, Hermione

* * *

 _December 19, 2012_

Mr. D. Malfoy,

I know you are probably surprised by my sudden correspondence, but I am not reaching out to you for me but a dear friend we both have in common. One week ago Theodore Nott was released from Azkaban. I have been in correspondence with him since a few weeks before his release; well, at least my daughter has for a school project. My children and I met up with him after his release and it is safe to say we are all fond of each other.

The real reason I am writing you is because Theo would like to get back into contact with you, and Blaise if he can be reached. Theo lives in a flat above a cafe in central London called Little Plate. He works there too. If you so choose, please contact him. I know it would mean a lot to him if you do. He did his time. I have done my part. Now, do yours.

Ms. H. Granger

* * *

 _December 19, 2012_

Dear Hermione,

I found a few places that seem decent. Meet me at 8 in the morning tomorrow here. We can grab some breakfast and head off. I'd recommend bringing Fina and Henry because it would be their place too.

Sincerely, Theo

P.S. Don't even bother asking how much these places cost. I won't tell you and the realtor has been instructed not to either.

* * *

 _December 19, 2012_

Theo,

I've written this letter four times already. Hopefully fifth time's the charm. As you could probably imagine, I almost had a heartattack when I received an owl from HERMIONE GRANGER. Like, it's Granger! A single Granger! Then I definitely went into shock when she said you had been freed. Why didn't you owl me when you got out Theo? I sent you owls for years and figured you didn't want to speak to me because I got off and you ended up in Azkaban when you didn't deserve it. I had a hard time believing Granger when she wrote you wanted to get back in contact.

I'm going to be honest, I don't know what to say to you after 13 years. No, wait, I do know what to say but I can't write it one letter. I miss you, my brother. Merlin I've only had my wife and then my son for years. Well, mother too but we both know she isn't the conversationalist.

I want you to come over for Christmas lunch at the Manor. I expect an owl back. We need to catch up, or at least you need to catch up with my life and the rest of the wizarding world. I also want to know what's going on between you and Granger. Owl me back and I can come and get you that day if you agree.

Your friend and brother, Draco

* * *

 _December 19, 2012_

Hermione,

I found some of your stuff you left so I gave it to Harry and Ginny. Some of Henrick's stuff is in there too. Sera left a shirt and some other stuff here but Indigo liked it. I gave Harry a few sickles as replacement for the things. I'm leaving the kids' gifts at the Burrow since you apparently won't be there.

Ron

* * *

 _December 19, 2012_

Dear Theo,

I miss you. Rhys misses you. Mum secretly misses you. It'll be fun living with you too. Make sure I have my own room.

Sincerely, Fina


	7. Shopping

Theo slowly dragged himself through the cafe's doors the next morning. He got little sleep the night before after he received Draco's letter in the late evening. His best friend, his brother from another mother, had owled him for years but no one gave him the letters. He spent years hating Draco before giving up the grudge. He thought Draco wanted nothing to do with him and vice versa.

He was in the middle of sipping his tea when the small crew of Grangers entered. Henry was asleep in Hermione's arms. Theo quickly got up and grabbed the small, sleeping boy. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. My arms were getting tired. He's getting bigger," She said.

Fina waved at Theo but didn't say a word. She yawned.

"Long night?" He asked.

Hermione's expression stiffened. "Not now." He nodded.

Sonia walked up. "Going now?"

Theo nodded. "I'll be back by three so we can go shopping."

Sonia smiled. "I thought you forgot."

"I couldn't forget. I just wanted to get this taken care of as soon as possible. I'm hurt you'd think I'd forget about you, dear aunt." Theo faked an insulted look.

Sonia nudged Theo. "Go. Find a house for you and this lovely family."

* * *

The first four places were beyond Hermione's expectations. Theo was content with every option, but the two adults left the overall choice to the two children. They were almost to the first house when Fina and Henry were wide awake. Hermione still wouldn't tell Theo what was wrong, and he knew she wouldn't with the children present.

Little Plate was located on Belvedere Road. Theo wanted to keep their place close to it but also wanted to experience other parts of London, which is why he had places picked on the opposite side of the Thames.

They found the perfect place on Crawford Street between Baker and Gloucester. It was a central location between Hyde and Regent's Parks.

Immediately opening the door, Henry and Fina were in awe and started exploring. Theo glanced at Hermione. He saw the amazed look on her face as she walked deeper into the house. This was it. He signaled realtor that they would take the place.

He followed Hermione into a side door. A library was off the living area. "It's a beautiful place, Theo," She mused. She turned to him. "I still can't thank you enough, and I feel like I owe you so much."

He hugged her. "You've done plenty already, Hermione. You accepted me without judging, you agreed to live here with me, you trust me with your children, and you got my best friend to talk to me. I get to see my brother."

"So he owled you then?" He nodded. "Good. Good. I was worried he wouldn't. I'm happy for you Theo."

He pulled back and smiled at her. "It's because of you, sweetheart."

She blushed. "Will you tell me what happened last night? And don't say nothing did because I could tell something was wrong."

Hermione sighed. She knew she had to tell him the truth, because in the past week, Hermione had discovered Theo understood her better than most.

"Ron owled last night. And do not jump to conclusions," She said after seeing his face twist. "He owled to say he left the stuff Henry and I left at Harry and Ginny's place. Finny had left a shirt there too and some other stuff and he gave it to the love child. I was mad and raved to Neville and Hannah. Finny heard and was upset which caused Henry to be upset. It… it was a long night."

Theo felt horrible for Hermione and her children. They didn't deserve Ron in their lives.

"I believe we should go find Fina and Henry," They climbed the stairs. "I do hope they enjoy this place considering the realtor is off to fetch the paperwork."

Hermione stopped at the top landing. "You mean this place is going to be our home?" Theo nodded and joined her at the top. "Oh Merlin, thank you! You're the best."

Theo chuckled. "I don't deserve you in my life, Hermione Granger."

Fina came out of a bedroom holding Henry's hand. "Did you just say we are going to live here?"

They nodded. She jumped up and down. "We're gonna live here, Rhys!"

Henry started cheering too. Hermione grinned at the sight of her happy children. She forgot all the troubles of late. Theodore Nott saved them and there was no way he would be leaving them anytime soon.

* * *

Sonia couldn't help but notice the happiness radiating off her nephew. Maddalena would be proud to see her son like this. Sonia was the younger of the two Shafiq daughters. She was 17 when she left home.

Like the Greengrass family, the Shafiq family remained neutral in causes and did not voice many opinions. The last time Sonia was in the wizard world was for Maddalena's wedding in 1970 to Thoros Nott. Sonia left the day after the wedding and didn't hear from her sister until she received the birth announcement of Theodore.

Thoros Nott was 38 years old and Maddalena was 20 when they wed. Sonia never liked Thoros but Maddalena swore he was the best man she could ever hope for. Granted, Sonia never met many pure blooded men due to her squib status but Thoros seemed to embody them all. Sebastian Willworth nee Travers changed that perspective for her, but he too was a squib and didn't even know his family.

Sonia could tell Theo was equal parts Maddalena and Thoros. He acted like his mother but looked identical to what his father looked like all those years ago. It scared Sonia the first day when Theo walked into the cafe after being released. She swore it was his father from 1970. Which also left Sonia reliving how in fact Thoros Nott was at one point a handsome man.

"You're quiet, Aunt Sonia. Is something wrong?" Theodore asked her.

She glanced up at her nephew. Theodore didn't look a day over 30, which surprised her considering where he spent the past 13 years. A few strands of his chocolate hair hung in front of his eyes of the same color. The cold tinted his cheeks a rosy color. A small smile never left his face through the stores they visited, and Sonia could tell Theodore wasn't particularly enjoying muggle holiday shopping scene.

"I'm fine, Theodore. I was just doing some thinking," she said. "I haven't known you for your whole life but I've seen you grow so much and I can't tell you enough how proud your uncle and I are of you and how much your mother would be too if she were here."

Theodore smiled. "I bet mother would _thrilled_ to see me living a muggle life and about to live with a divorced muggleborn and her two children. Yes, mother would be thrilled."

Sonia glared at her nephew. "Your mother may have stuck with those pureblood traditions and never mentioned her squib sister but I can guarantee from the letter I received from her with your birth announcement that all she wanted was for you to be happy and successful in life."

"Hermione wanted me the offer stood for you and uncle Seb to come over for Christmas dinner since we have a place. She figured out uncle Seb had lied about the family thing since it was before the living arrangement," Theodore offered.

"We'd like that," She smiled. "So I know you've found gifts for Serafina and Henry but what are you getting Hermione?"

Theodore shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. I want to get her something special. I… I really like her aunt Sonia. I like her children too. When we were out at the pub, she told me I deserved happiness and I didn't believe her. But now I think she's right. And I want happiness with her," They continued walking down the busy street.

"I don't plan on asking her to marry me for Christmas," He continued. "I'll ask her on an actual date for sure. I've only been reintroduced to her about a week and I'm already…"

He couldn't finish the sentence because he was too afraid to admit it. "In love?" Sonia finished for him. He nodded.

"Maybe get her a necklace or something nice," She suggested.

Theodore shrugged again. "Hermione never seemed like the jewelry type. She always liked reading but I feel like everyone gets her books. I want to be original."

Sonia laughed. "And buying the woman a house doesn't make you original?"

"She doesn't know," He said quietly. "Granger doesn't know I bought the house. She thinks we're renting it."

"Then give her a set of keys."

"But I did," He sighed, "We signed the papers at lunch. The place is empty and their boxes are still packed so some of her friends are helping her moving around now. I promised to be back for dinner."

"Give her a copy of the deed then and get her some other small thing. I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought no matter what you get her," She told him.

They stopped in front of a row of boutiques. "Try these places. They always have nice things," She suggested and then pointed across the street, "I'll be at that cafe. They have good tea and scones."

Theodore nodded and walked off. Sonia smiled as her nephew looked for the perfect gift. He was a sweet boy and deserved someone as sweet like Hermione and her lovely children. Sonia knew Maddalena would be happy for him, even he went against whatever nonsense Thoros tried to plant in his mind.

* * *

Hannah, Neville, Luna, Rolf, and their children were still at the house when Theo arrived. "Where's Fina and Henry?" Theo asked when entering the kitchen.

"They're upstairs with Lorcan and Lysander playing," He paid no attention to the quartet sitting at the kitchen table. "I have no idea how we can afford the rent for this place Theo, even though you refuse to tell me how much this place costs."

He smirked and leaned on the counter. "That's because I'm the only one who needs to know. No offense Hermione, because I know you are a capable woman, but this is the one thing, as technical man of the house, I am going to take care of. You can worry about food."

He heard chuckles from the table. "Theo's a fine bloke with a good perspective," Neville said.

Loud thumps came from the stairs and Theo was shoved into the counter. He groaned as Fina shrieked, "Theo! You're home! I hope it's okay we picked rooms before you so you get the leftover one."

Theo picked up the girl. "That's fine ballerina Fina."

She crooked her head. "I'm not a ballerina, Theo. I thought you knew that."

He heard more giggles from behind. "I do know that, Fina beena."

"What's a beena?"

"I'm trying to rhyme, you silly goose," He teased her.

"Can you put me to bed, Theo?" She asked.

He looked behind to get Hermione's approval. She nodded. "It is getting late for the children," Luna commented. "I'll go up and get the twins."

"Do you want me to put Henry to sleep to?" Theo asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Hermione said.

"I don't. I'm always here to help." He carried Fina to the stairs. "It's bed time Fina Fina."

Fina mumbled something inaudible that Hermione didn't hear. Luna followed after.

"He's lovely, Hermione. Don't let him get away," Luna said when she returned. She shuffled Rolf and the twins to the floo and wished their farewells.

"He's not the same Slytherin," Hannah commented.

"He's better than Ron, Hermione," Neville said. "I'd like to get to know him better."

Hermione smiled and hugged her friends. "Thank you. I don't think he's leaving anytime soon."

"We just want you happy Hermione, and we want someone good to help you with Serafina and Henry," Hannah said. "I think Theo can provide the support you need."

They walked to the floo. "Are we still good for boxing day shopping? Luna said Rolf can watch the twins. Maybe they could come here with Neville and bond with Theo and entertain Serafina and Henry."

"I have to talk to Theo first, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He cares for those two a lot." Hermione smiled at the few memories had of Theo caring for her children.

Neville and Hannah glanced at each other and smiled. "We're happy for you, Hermione. Owl your answer when you can. Take care."

Hermione walked upstairs to see Theo gently closing a bedroom door. "Both children are asleep."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. It felt too fast paced but Hermione cared a lot for Theo. He was better than any other guy. He was nothing like she thought he would be. She was happy that she made Finny write a letter to him. It wasn't a school project at all. The new wizarding elementary wouldn't do something like that. Hermione picked Theo because she knew he shouldn't be there and could use a little happiness. She never would've imagined it would become this. She was happy it did.


	8. More Written Words

_December 21, 2012_

Dear brother,

I miss you and greatly accept your invitation to Christmas lunch at the Manor. I can't wait to meet your family and see your mother again. I know you're laughing now but your mother was always a wonderful lady and not a burden to anyone not named Draco or Lucius Malfoy. It also angered and pain me to find out that for the past 13 years you didn't actually hate me or embarrassed to be my friend. I wish I received and read your letters but such is life and rotten guards.

I would've replied sooner but your owl came late on the 19th and the following day I was busy and still in awe that Hermione got you to actually write. I cannot wait for Christmas now. To be frank, I don't know what else to say because more can be said in person. Until Christmas.

Your brother, Theo

* * *

 _December 21, 2012_

Theo,

YOU ONLY MENTIONED GRANGER ONCE, which was a disappointment and no explanation. THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING GOING ON, THEO. I'M NOT AN IDIOT. YOU BETTER EXPLAIN ON CHRISTMAS.

Draco

* * *

 _December 21, 2012_

Dear Theo,

You snore when you sleep. I know I could tell you in person but you enjoy my letters too much. But still, your door is shut and so is mine and your room is down the hall from mine. I don't know how mummy wasn't complaining. I guess my door being shut didn't help much but mummy's was shut. The walls are too thin but I like it here.

Fina the not ballerina

* * *

 _December 21, 2012_

Hannah,

I talked to Theo this morning and he and the kids are all for Neville, Rolf, and the twins coming over on Boxing Day. I think Theo is actually looking forward to hanging with Neville and Rolf. He's a good man. Let me know what time you'll come over.

Hermione

* * *

 _December 21, 2012_

Hermione,

Hannah told me this morning that you finally found a place. I'm glad you're moving on from my idiot brother. So we're having Christmas lunch at the Burrow and Christmas Eve we're going to in-laws and I know mum would want us to stay all day Christmas but I talked to Angie and we didn't know if we could come over for Christmas dinner? Don't say no because of family, Hermione. Angie and I told you that you will always be our family. I also know that Harry isn't coming over and you visit your parents on Christmas Eve and you aren't coming to the Burrow till the 29th. Call me a pain because we're going to show up no matter what but Angie said I should at least owl first.

Fred and Roxy miss Hen and Fin as do my lovely wife and I. I also have gifts to give and do not feel like waiting. Owl me a time to show up and if we can floo or apparate. Hannah mentioned you lived in the middle of muggle London. We can't wait to see you guys.

George

* * *

 _December 22, 2012_

George,

I've gotten the approval for you, Angelina, and the kids to come. I will warn you that three extra people will be here too and I expect you to be good to them or else there will be consequences, George Weasley. Limit the pranks. It'll be nice to see you guys. Be there at six. The floo will be open.

Hermione

* * *

 _December 22, 2012_

Fina Beena the beautiful Ballerina,

I think I heard you snore last night. I promise to snore EXTRA LOUD tonight. Just for you.

From a sleepy Theo


	9. Reuniting

Theo stared at the fire place. He could hear the clock ticking closer and closer to noon. "Theo?" He heard Hermione ask from behind. "It's getting closer to noon Theo and you still have to be back here by 5:30. You should leave now."

The squeals of Henry and Fina could be heard from upstairs. Yesterday, the children and their mother went to their grandparents' house. They returned two hours later after only eating dinner and grabbing their gifts from Dr. and Mrs. Granger, who didn't handle the news well of their daughter's divorce and new living arrangements.

Fina and Henry came home not sure what had happened except that their mother was in tears and the house smelled of cookies from Theo's hours of baking.

"They'll cool down eventually. It was probably a shock to them," He reassured her when he found out what happened. He didn't like seeing her upset.

Fina and Henry opened the presents from their grandparents this morning because Theo and Hermione agreed to wait till the evening for gift exchange when everyone else had arrived.

She handed him a bag of presents and smiled. "It's going to be okay, Theo. You have nothing to worry about. Draco is excited to see you. You both have been owling each other nonstop these past two days like teenage girls."

He chuckled.

"Glad I remind you of a girl, Granger. I'll go now before you abuse me more. See you around 5:30," She nodded, and he stepped into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!"

The floo roared and Theo appeared in Malfoy Manor's travel room. The door busted open and a flash of blond pulled Theo into a hug. "Merlin, I missed you!"

Theo hugged his best friend. "I missed you too brother."

The two grown men pulled away and stared at each other. Draco was a few inches taller than the last time he had seen him, but still inches shorter than Theo. His hair was still as pale as his skin and cleanly cut short. His eyes seemed to be a darker shade of grey from all the pain and suffering he had witnessed. None of this was as strange as the smile on his face. Sure Theo had seen him smile a few times before but normally a scowl or smirk was on Draco's face. The smile seemed to be glued there.

It transformed into a smirk when Draco spoke, "I know I'm an attractive man and it's been a few years but you need to let the flame die, Nott. I'm a married man now, and I do believe you might have a special gal in your life too."

His personality may have softened on the edges but he was still the same Draco.

"Piss off," Nott chuckled. Draco chuckled too. Draco waved him to follow. The Manor was brighter now and had a homey feeling than before. "How are you?"

The smile came back to Draco's face. "Happy," He answered, "I am happy. I've been happily married for almost ten years and my son turned seven a little over a week ago. By the way, you're his godfather and you share a birthday."

Theo stopped in tracks. Draco looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to comprehend what you just said," He answered honestly. "You just told me your son and I have the same birthday and I am his godfather. I've missed seven years of spoiling the boy. I have seven years to make up."

"Scorpius does not need to be spoiled anymore than he already is," Astoria walked into the hall. "His grandmother does that enough by herself."

Astoria had became quite the woman since he had last seen her, granted she was about 16 or 17 at that time. Every inch of her presented elegance and class. Her dark brown hair was curled and down her back, and her eyes matched in color. Her complexion was darker than Draco's, but anyone who wasn't a Malfoy of birth did. She was dressed in classy casual as aunt Sonia called it.

Theo smiled and hugged the woman. "Little Tori you have grown up into a fine woman."

She smiled. "Still the charmer, Nott. I'm afraid yours doesn't beat my husband's." She glanced at the pouting man behind them.

"Remember, you have a witch to go home to," Draco muttered.

Theo gazed at Astoria, but it seemed she hadn't heard the comment or at least didn't mind it. "Come on, boys. Scorpius is ready to eat and Narcissa wants to see Theo."

Narcissa and Scorpius were sitting at a small dining room table. Narcissa's face lit up when her son and daughter-in-law walked in with the boy she considered her second son.

"Theodore! Come here and let me have a look!"

Narcissa stood up and met Theo half way. She combed over Theo. He chuckled. "It'll be two weeks tomorrow I've been released. I am perfectly fine."

"Well I had to make sure. No muggle doctor or biased healer would've checked well," she snipped.

"I didn't go to either. Hermione checked me over the other day," He reassured her.

Draco snickered. "Did she do that before or after you were in bed?"

Theo glared at his friend. Astoria and Narcissa screamed at him to apologize.

"Mum, Nana, are we going to eat?"

Theo completely forgot Scorpius was in the room and felt horrible. He wouldn't ever want to do that to Fina and Henry. Theo sat next to the small boy and smiled. "You must be Scorpius. I'm Theo."

Scorpius looked at Theo. He was a spitting image of Draco, which was a very scary thought. The small boy grinned. "You're Uncle Theo! I can't believe I finally get to meet you."

Scorpius threw his arms around Theo, and Theo quickly returned the favor. Behind them, the trio of adults were shocked by the scene. Theodore Nott was never known to be an affectionate person, normally coming off as aloof.

"I think Granger and her children have made him soft," Draco whispered.

"He meant Hermione as in Granger? Harry Potter's best friend Hermione Granger?" Narcissa questioned. Draco nodded.

Draco and Astoria sat across from Theo and Scorpius while Narcissa sat at the head of the table. The elves brought lunch in. It was no surprise to Theo that lunch was a large feast. He wouldn't be going hungry for days. Lunch was eaten in silence before the small party moved to the living room.

Theo handed his gifts out. "You didn't have to do this, Theo," Astoria said.

Theo shrugged. "It makes no difference. Besides, it made me feel better when I had a list of people to shop for."

Draco handed Theo a gift. Before Theo could say anything, Draco spoke, "Now don't you go throwing that statement back at us. It's a small thing as a duel gift for Christmas and your birthday. The condition with your gift is that you have to come around more often."

Theo nodded and chuckled. "Of course I'll come around more, and no matter how much I know you'd hate it, you should come to my place sometime even though it is in the middle of muggle London."

"Open it Uncle Theo. I helped dad pick it out," Scorpius squealed.

He was on the floor playing the Quidditch figurines Hermione picked up in Diagon Alley at Theo's request. Theo unwrapped the box. Inside was a set of Tutshill Tornados season tickets. The Tornados were Theo, Draco, and Blaise's favorite team in their youth. They made a point to go to many games in the season.

"I got you four in case you ever want to bring Granger and her children with or whoever," Draco explained. "Blaise also plays for the team. Granger probably didn't know that because the woman hates Quidditch so much, which would be even better if you got her to go to a game. We meet up about once a month. You have to come with me next time. He lives in Tutshill keeping as calm a life as a Quidditch player can."

Theo smirked. Blaise was always a good flyer.

"So tell us, Theo, what's going on between you and Hermione Granger," Astoria asked.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

She shook her head with a smirk on her face. Theo knew her and Draco worked well and she kept him in line.

"Well, Hermione and I, along with her two children, live together because I'm a nice person and they needed a place to live. I assume you know her and Weasley divorced because it was probably front page Prophet worthy. Anyway, in their divorce filing, Hermione was granted full custody and parental rights of Serafina and Henry. Ron got the house."

"So Mr. Weasley handed over every legal right he had as a parent, and I assume only gets to see his children whenever he asks and Ms. Granger approves," Narcissa scoffed. "How could someone do that?"

"By having another child with another woman that he can easily call his family because they also have his last name," Theo muttered.

They stared at him. Narcissa looked the most appalled of the three. "Are you saying that the Weasley boy has another child with another woman and this happened while he was still married?"

Theodore nodded. "I may have never gotten along with Granger in school and we're not friends, though we are civil when we meet, but she doesn't deserve that," Draco said. "I can't imagine what their children think."

"Who'd he have a child with?" Astoria asked.

"Lavender Brown, and the kid, whose name is Indigo by the way, is older than Serafina," Theo snarled.

"I bet Saffron doesn't like that. She's really bossy," Scorpius spoke up from the floor.

"Serafina and Scorpius go to the same school and are in class together," Astoria explained.

Theo nodded. "Did you call her Saffron, and did you enjoy the letter project?"

"I always call her Saffron. It annoys her. Dad said her dad's name is Ron and he has really red hair, like saffron, so I called it and she slapped me," Scorpius grimaced, as if pondering an old memory. "Though I don't know what you mean about letter project."

"For school. Didn't write Christmas letters to people."

"No. We don't write letters. We read a lot and hear about the basics of magic. School's boring because they can't teach us much since we learn a lot at Hogwarts. It gets exciting whenever Saffron opens her knowitall mouth and argues with the teacher," Scorpius chuckled. "So I don't know what you mean about letters."

Theo was trying not to die of laughter on the couch. He looked over at the others, who were also stifling their laughter. Theo pointed to Draco and then pointed to Scorpius. "He is so your son. Merlin, he sounds like you."

"So what letters are you talking about? Though, I guess I only want to hear about it if it explains how you and Granger are together," Draco said.

Theo settled into the couch more. "Granger and I aren't _together_."

Narcissa snorted. "Oh please, I have no idea what your definition of together is but I know mine. The key to this whole thing is that you live with her and her children and you don't judge her or her children. It is also very obvious that you care a lot for her. Therefore, in my book, you are together."

Theo sighed. "We're not together, Narcissa."

"Have you been on a date?" Astoria asked. Theo slowly shook his head. "Let me rephrase that because clearly you are an idiot like my husband, have you been out with her without her children present?"

"Yeah, we went out to a pub after she finished everything with her divorce."

The Malfoy family smirked. "You're with Granger," Draco said bluntly. "Now tell us about these letters."

And so he did. He sat there and explained what happened from the first letter to his release to the pub date to his baking fun the previous day. It was a wild tale but one Astoria thought was wonderful for her husband's best friend. Narcissa was thrilled that Theo was settled in his life. Draco was happy that Theo was having a life he deserved with a woman who was what he needed.

They all congratulated Theo and soon it was time for him to leave. Draco walked Theo to the travel room.

"Theo," Draco said before he stepped into the fire, "There's a few things I want to say. First, I'm proud of you and happy for you. Second, don't let Granger go. Her and her children are the best thing that has ever happened to you and probably will happen to you. I will hex you if you let them go."

Theo smiled. "I promise I won't. There would be a line to hex me if I did."

Draco smiled. "Lastly, mother still throws a New Years party. I want you to come and bring Granger and her children. Tell her friends too. Mother invites everyone every year, and I mean everyone. She puts a thing in the Prophet and opens the floo to everyone and takes down the wards. I bet you can imagine how many people actually show up. Mother's health is slowly starting to decline. I need people to come this year to bring up her esteem. I'm fine being judged but I don't like it when it affects mother, Scorpius, and Astoria.

"I understand if none of them want to come but I'll do anything for them to show up. This place has been redecorated so it's different looking-"

Theo interrupted him, "You're rambling. It's fine Draco. I'll talk to Hermione and her friends. I'll owl you but I promise at least I will be there."

Draco thanked him and watched his best friend floo home to an interesting evening.


	10. Accepting

Fina and Henry immediately occupied Theo's attention when he arrived home. Sonia and Sebastian arrived early to help Hermione. "We'll be fine, Hermione. Seb and I cook every day and you don't complain," Sonia reassured her. "Go check on him. Staring at the stairs every two minutes won't cook or solve anything."

Hermione graciously thanked Sonia before heading upstairs. Sonia turned to her husband and smirked. "You owe me, love. Pay up." Sebastian grumbled and handed his wife their betting cash.

Upstairs, Hermione found her children playing with Theo, like she expected, but she didn't expect was for them to be playing dress up tea. Finny was playing hostess as a princess in a new dress Hermione's parents got her for Christmas and tiara, Rhys was a wizard wearing one of Hermione's old robes and hat that were too big for him, and Theo was dressed up in a tutu with wings and a tiara as a fairy. They were laughing and smiling. Theo played his part well, using his own wand to do tricks and to help Rhys perform small spells.

Hermione smiled watching them. She quickly summoned a camera from her room to took a picture and sent it back. Ron never did that with Finny and Rhys. She was about to go in when the floo sounded from down stairs.

George, Angelina, five year old Roxy, and ten year old Fred stood in the den area where the floo was located. Hermione walked down and greeted them. "It's so good to see you, Hermione. You're looking well," Angelina said.

Hermione thanked her and told Freddy and Roxy that Finny and Rhys were upstairs. "So if you're out here, who's in the kitchen cooking?" George asked.

They started walking towards the kitchen. "Two of of the three other guests," She said. Sebastian and Sonia were still working around the kitchen when they entered. "Sebastian, Sonia meet my friends George and Angelina. They have two kids also but Fred and Roxy are upstairs."

Sebastian greeted them with a small nod before turning back to the food. Sonia rolled her eyes before coming around to say hello. "Don't mind my idiot husband. When he gets into his work, there is nothing I can do to get him out of his zone until he's done."

George laughed. "One must respect a man who is in love with his trade."

"Tell me about it. George is the same way. Dia… The street our joke shop is located on… um," Angelina trailed off.

"It's fine, Angelina. Seb and I know what Diagon Alley is. It's nice they have a joke shop now," Sonia smiled and turned back to the pot on the stove. Angelina and George looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Sonia and Sebastian are squibs," She explained.

"Call me Seb, Hermione. Sebastian makes me feel like a man of the sea, and I'm far from that," Seb said. "Now go tell Dorey and the kids that dinner is ready."

"Who's Dorey?" George asked.

"Our nephew," Sonia said.

Hermione took this opportunity to announce dinner. She returned to help Sonia and Seb put food in the dining room. The five adults sat down and waited for the upstairs group to arrive. "So, Hermione, tell us about this Dorey," Angelina said.

"Theo? He lives here," Was the extent said by Hermione before the dressed-up group arrived. The adults chuckled to see Princess Fina, Pirate Roxy, Sir Fred, Sorcerer Henry, and Fairy Princess Theo.

Theo sat at one head of the table facing Hermione at the other. "George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, though I see it's Weasley now, it's nice to see you guys. Fred and Roxy are great children," Fina coughed and shot Theo a look. "But they are not as great as Henry and Fina."

"Theodore Nott?" George asked. He looked at Hermione. "Is that actually Nott?"

She nodded.

"The tutu and wings suit you," George complimented. "And that tiara does wonders for your hair."

Theo chuckled. "Thank you. I'm thinking of making this my new look."

"No," Henry shook his head. "Go back to normal Deo."

"Deo? It's Theo buddy," Theo corrected the small boy. "But you can call me whatever. Let's eat."

* * *

A lively dinner migrated to the living area where the children began ripping through gifts. Even though they didn't know them, Seb, Sonia, and Theo got gifts for the four Weasleys. They felt bad that they brought no gifts for Theo, Seb, and Sonia but Theo told them it was fine and their accepting presence was plenty.

The kids ran back upstairs to play. "So will Fred start at Hogwarts in the fall?" Theo asked, trying to get some form of conversation to start up.

George nodded proudly. "He will, and hopefully a future Gryffindor."

"You don't think he will?"

Angelina and George laughed. "Fred has a shot in any house. He's a well rounded kid, just like his father and uncle," Angelina said and turned to her husband. "Sometimes I was surprised you and Fred never ended up in Slytherin."

Theo nodded. "I concur."

"Everyone does. Fred and George were cunning and ambitious in everything they did, but Gryffindor was still the better place for them."

"I'll toast to that," Angelina and Hermione took a sip of their wine.

"So Theo, how did you and Hermione end up living together?" George asked. "Also you still have the tiara on."

Theo took the tutu and wings off after dinner but left the tiara without notice. He took it off and smirked. Theo didn't know where to begin. The letters were where it all started but ever since his new revelation he needed to ask Hermione about it.

"The day I was released, Hermione, Fina, and Henry came into my aunt and uncle's cafe for some pie. We sat and chatted. We talked a little more over the week and went to a pub together the night she was no longer a Weasley, no offense."

"I said I'd always be Granger," She muttered quietly. Theo noticed, as did George and Angelina.

"She mentioned she had no place really to go, and by that point I was quite taken by her and her tiny look-alikes, so I offered her a place to stay. The next morning I realized my place was a really small two bedroom flat I lived in above the cafe. So we bought this house," He finished explaining.

Hermione stared at him. "Theo, we're renting this place."

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something," Theo walked to the Christmas tree and grabbed a small two gifts left. He handed them to her. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

She opened the larger box first and saw a framed piece of paper. At the bottom were their signatures. She hadn't realized she'd signed a deed that day but thought it was a contract. She looked up and saw Theo nervously staring at her. "You-you bought this place? This isn't a house we rent?" She managed to get out.

She didn't know what else to say. Ron never did this. The house they lived in was a small place a few miles from the Burrow that Molly and Arthur bought them as gift without asking. She picked this place out. Theo made her make the final decision. He made sure it was everything she wanted before his wants. She glanced back down at the deed and then up at the man who had yet to say a word. It was too soon but she knew she was in love, or at least very close to being there.

"Technically we bought it. Both of our names are on there," Theo corrected. His voice was shaking with every word. "I understand if you hate for me for it because I told them to not let you know we were buying it. I just wanted to make sure that in case something happens, you, Fina, and Henry still have a place to live."

"What about you? Why didn't you include yourself? You're not leaving, Theo," She said sternly. They forgot about the four other people in the room, who were busy analyzing the conversation taking place.

"I don't plan on it," He reassured her, "But shit happens, Hermione, and I don't want you to end up telling some drunk guy in a pub that you're homeless with two children."

"We weren't that drunk," She quietly chuckled.

Theo smiled. "You're right. We were completely wasted and stumbling around the streets of London. It's a miracle we didn't fall into the Thames or get hit by a car," The others had joined into the laughter at the image of a very intoxicated Hermione and Theo. "You have one more left. It's not much."

Hermione snorted. "You have one more. It's not much," She mimicked. "You just told me you bought me and my kids a bloody house. Believe me, that was plenty. It's more than I got you."

She was clueless on what to get Theo for Christmas and went to Neville and Rolf for help. She bought him a green and silver tie. She then went to her children who suggested they give him a photo. She found a frame that held four photos. In the frame she placed a photo of Fina and Henry she had taken in a park one day back in the fall, one of her, Fina, and Henry together, one of Theo and the kids playing together in the backyard, and one of the four of them standing in front of their new house looking like a family.

"I loved the picture collage. It was thoughtful, and the tie was quite nice too," He said.

She rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know that I was competing with a house and," She opened the other box. Inside were two tickets. "Tickets to Shakespeare?"

She didn't say anything else. Theodore Nott had pretty much just asked her on a date. During his trip through small boutiques, he didn't find anything he liked for Hermione, and walking back to find his aunt, he walked past the box office of a theatre that did Shakespeare. Nothing was running until the second week in January, because of the holidays, when it picked up with A Midsummers Night's Dream. He bought to tickets two a show hoping Hermione liked this Shakespeare guy.

Theo was nervous from her lack of words and excused himself to get something to drink. George got up and followed. He stopped in the doorway and watched Theo just stare at the table from his seat. George pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"Shakespeare is one of her favorites, and specifically that one. There was always a whimsy feel she loved about it. She made me go once. Fred was five months old so Angie stayed with him and Hermione also only had two tickets. Ron backed out last minute. I was with her when she found out he did, which is how I ended up going. It's a good play," Theo still didn't say a word, but George knew he was listening.

"She and Ron didn't even pick out the house they lived in. Mum and dad bought it for them as a wedding gift. It was a few miles from the Burrow and needed more work than the Burrow itself. Ron was still an Auror at the time so he was gone a lot. Neville, Harry, Ginny, Hannah, Luna, and I helped her fix it up. It was always strange that Harry was able to help and not Ron. They worked the same job. She hated the place and every single one of us knew it. Ron came by one day after stopping at the Burrow for lunch and completely destroyed a room because he hated how it looked. She was pissed and redid it how he wanted.

"Don't take her silence as rejection. I don't know you well, Theo. I didn't know you at Hogwarts. I've only really known you a couple hours, and the only previous information I knew was you had a 13 year stint in Azkaban for a crime you didn't really commit and that woman out there was angry about it. I don't know if you knew this, but she tried to get you a new trial but the Wizengamot denied it and the MLE put her on probation. I have no idea what her bloody fascination with you was all about but I can tell she knew even then there was something about you."

Theo was now looking at him. "Tonight, I've witnessed you give the girl I consider my other little sister a home for her and her children, a date to her favorite play, love to children that aren't even yours but more than I ever saw their own father give them, and happiness to a girl I've never seen smile so much in my life. I can tell you love her and her kids, Theo. I have no idea what goes on between you but I can tell you both have chemistry together and a spark ignited that's not going to die soon.

"I'm trusting you to take care of them, Theodore Nott. I don't want to see them broken ever again. I didn't even see them broken for long because you were there for them. Hannah told me that day at the Leaky Cauldron that Hermione had a guy in life. That's one reason why we're here, because I'm nosy. You're a really good guy, Theo. You're good for both her and her kids. You're what they need and I think they're what you need. I look forward to seeing you more because I see a beautiful friendship starting to bloom."

George got up from the table to let everything he said settle into Theo's brain. Hermione got up quickly when George walked back in. "Is he okay? I didn't mean to freak him out or anything. I just didn't know what to say. He's not leaving, is he?"

"You're stupid if you think he will. He's fine. It's getting late, we should be heading off." George said. He went upstairs to get Fred and Roxy.

Angelina hugged Hermione. "It was good to see you guys and good to meet Theo too. We'll see you soon."

Roxy and Fred said good-bye before heading with their mum to the floo. George hugged Hermione. "He's a good guy and I can't wait to see him again. We'll be at the Burrow when you guys come. Angie and I figured you might need some support, especially if Theo gets brought up accidentally," George hugged her one more time before turning to Sonia and Seb. "It was great to meet you guys too. You've done good with Theo and the food. Have Theo give me the address for your cafe. We'll stop by soon."

George followed after his family. "We should head off too. It was nice to see you again, Hermione, and Fina and Henry too. Tell Theo he needs to stop by soon," Sonia said.

"He's in the kitchen if you want to say bye," Hermione started walking that way but realized they weren't following.

The older couple smiled at the young girl. "I think you need to talk to him more than we do," Seb answered. "We need to catch a taxi anyway. We'll see you soon, Hermione."

They too walked out, leaving Hermione clueless on what to do. She saw Theo hunched over the kitchen table but couldn't bring herself to go in. Instead, she walked upstairs to check on her children. They were coloring pictures.

"Where's Theo mum?" Fina asked. "I wanted to give him this picture. It's of him and you and Rhys and me. Do you like it?"

Hermione smiled. "I love it and I bet he will too. He's downstairs. I came up to tuck you in. He and I need to talk."

"Theo not going to leave like dad, is he mummy?" Henry asked. "I don't want Theo to leave."

"Why do you ask that?"

"You said you two have to talk," Fina replied softly. "That's what you always said when you and dad started to fight."

"We just have to talk about some grown up stuff. Nothing worth yelling about," She tried to reassure them.

"You used to say that too," Fina answered. "Write him a letter mum. Theo likes those and then you can't yell at each other."

Hermione nodded and tucked her children in. She sat at the desk in her office writing a letter to Theo trying to explain how she felt and her reactions. Little did she know, he was doing the same thing below.

* * *

So this was a longer chapter but I wanted to give some background information and progress Theo and Hermione's relationship. I also wanted to say that the next chapter will be a letter chapter but told a little differently at first since it will be Theo and Hermione's letters to each other and their responses. After that the letters will normal, except for one which will be addressed to various people because I didn't feel like writing the same one three times. Then the chapter after that will take place on New Years. Yes, you'll miss Theo's guy day with Rolf and Neville and the visit to the Burrow but details in the letter and future chapters. I just wanted to explain how the next two chapters are going to go.

I love hearing your feedback because I take it into consideration. The next set of letters will be up soon. Leave a review and enjoy until then!


	11. Notes

She sat across from him with a piece of parchment lying flat on the table. He had one too. Slowly they swapped the parchment and read what the other wrote.

* * *

Hermione,

I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to apologize for going behind your back and buying the house and then getting the tickets. But I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for buying a house that you, Fina, and Henry can call home. I'm not sorry for buying tickets to a play, which I didn't know was your favorite at the time, as idea for a date. I'm not sorry for wanting to go a date with a recently divorced woman before she even got her divorce. I'm not sorry for caring for your children as if they are my own. And I'm certainly not sorry for thanking Merlin everyday that Ronald Weasley is a cheating git.

Thanks to him, I now live in a house with a beautiful woman who was always too good for him and her amazing children who will always be too good for anyone. Thanks to him, I have a shot at a good future, even if it mainly revolves around the muggle world. I hate him a lot for the pain he caused you but I can't hate him that much since he's the owner of the sperm that created your children that I adore and the fact he drove you to me.

I also found out from my darling godson that there was no such thing as the letter project. Then I got the insight from George that you've always had some fascination with me. The feeling is mutual. I guess those late nights in the library and a couple History of Magic projects were worth hanging around you. I don't need an explanation, Hermione. I'm just thankful you did.

It's been two weeks since you came back into my life, Hermione Granger, and I can honestly say, and it's quite scary to me, that I am in love with you. I've never cared for someone as much as I care for you, and Fina and Henry too. If you'll have me, I'm yours.

Love, Theo

* * *

She didn't know what to say. She laughed at parts of the letter and was in tears by the end. He was hers.

* * *

Dear Theo,

Yes I will go with you to the Shakespeare play, or rather will you go with me? I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. You've completely surprised me, and I say that in a good way. I never imagined life would be like this, but I'm glad it is. I wish you would've entered my life sooner but then there could've been a chance I wouldn't have Serafina and Henry, whom I love as much, though a little less actually than, you.

Yes, I love you Theodore Nott. I've fallen hopelessly in love you. The realization came sooner than I anticipated. I never meant to love you so quickly but you're a better man than I ever thought Ron Weasley was. I'm horrible with words, this is literally the worst explanation ever.

I have to be honest with you too. Fina never had a letter project. I found out your release was coming up and thought you could have little hope in your last days. I never expected to see you or for this to happen but I'm glad it did. I'm not glad you went to Azkaban or that you were there for so long.

I love Theo. I want you in our lives. You're good with my children and my children love you. You are the perfect guy for this family. If you'll have us, we're yours.

Love, Hermione

* * *

Theo looked up at the woman across from him. She loved him. They loved him. He loved her. He loved them. They could be happy. They could be a family. He wanted to kiss her. And he did at the kitchen table on Christmas night. He kissed her one more time outside her door before going to bed.

* * *

 _December 27, 2012_

Dear Longbottoms, Scamanders, and Weasleys,

I didn't ask you this while I was around you because I didn't know how you'd respond, we weren't as well acquainted, and I hadn't talked to Hermione yet, but I didn't know what your plans for New Year's Eve were. As you probably know or remember, I am friends with Draco Malfoy and if you still read the Prophet every year Narcissa, his mother, throws a party and invites literally everyone via the Prophet. Narcissa's health is starting to take a turn and Draco really wants, needs, people to attend. He is aware of my relationship with her and of course extended the invitation to her and her friends. Your children are allowed to come too. Please do consider going. Owl me if you can or can't. You can floo or apparate here on the 31st around 6:30 if you choose to go. Dress code is elegant. I, and the Malfoys, would greatly appreciate your attendance.

Sincerely, Theo Nott

* * *

 _December 28, 2012_

Dear Theo,

We'd love to go. It sounds fun, and I've heard around the Leaky Cauldron her parties are quite the thing. Neville and I will be at your place by 6:30. Neville also wants to know if you want to join the fantasy Quidditch league at the Leaky Cauldron.

Sincerely, Hannah Longbottom

* * *

 _December 28, 2012_

Dear Theo,

I got Rolf to agree. Lorcan and Lysander will not be in attendance. They will stay with Rolf's family to let us have a personal night. We'll see you on the 31st.

Sincerely, Luna

* * *

 _December 28, 2012_

Dear Mum & Dad,

I've given you time and now I'm giving you a choice. I know our relationship has been strained since the whole Australia thing and you weren't happy with me getting married young or getting a divorce or living with another man so soon after my divorce. You're probably going to say I've moved on too quickly now because I'm in love. Don't tell me I'm not because nothing you say can stop me from caring for this man.

His name is Theodore Nott and he is the man who lives with Serafina, Henry, and I. He loves me and he loves my children as if they were his own. He's a part of our lives that's not going to leave. That's your choice. You accept him and accept us and accept everything that is going on or we don't bother you anymore. I never wanted to do that butt you make me feel as if my family is a problem and I will not stand for that.

If you don't respond, I'll know your answer.

Hermione

* * *

 _December 26, 2012_

Draco,

I love her. I told her I loved her last night. I kissed her too. I love her and I love her kids. I'm happy, brother. I'm happy and in love! I talked to Hermione today and she agreed, willingly I may add, to our attendance along with Serafina and Henry to your party. I'm going to owl her other friends tomorrow. Do I need to tell you who agreed to come? We'll be there sometime around or before 7.

Theo

* * *

 _December 27, 2012_

Theo,

You're in love! I'm so proud of you, Theo. You are capable of emotions. No you don't need to tell me who can come. I'll see you in a few days dressed to the sevens because the nines are too much.

Draco

* * *

 _December 29, 2012_

Theodorey,

Angie and I would be thrilled to go to this party. Fred and Roxy will not be in attendance. Angie and I are going to take advantage of the holidays. You should take note because with Fina and Henry around you and Hermione will have limited adult time. Though I suppose, with your new found feelings you are taking it kind of slow.

Speaking of adult time, Angie and I would like to offer our services of watching Fina and Henry when you and Hermione go on your date. Also, expect an angry Hermione when she gets home. You've been brought it up and some people are not happy. We're here for you guys.

Gotta stop writing because it's getting heated and I need to give this letter to Hermione before she leaves. Angie and I will see you in a couple days dressed and ready to party.

From your great friend, George

* * *

 _December 30, 2012_

Dear Hermione,

I suppose we didn't and haven't acted the greatest. Your father and I are really sorry. We don't want you out of our lives or our only grandchildren. We'd like to meet the man has taken good care of you and the kids. He must be really wonderful if you're fighting to keep him. Maybe sometime for Sunday lunch?

Love, Mum

* * *

 _December 30, 2012_

Hermione,

I don't want that Death Eater around our children. You can't raise them in a horrible environment that'll poison their minds. I don't even know how you landed one. I bet he's using you to get on society's good graces. Theodore Nott is just scum. Keep him away from Sera and Henrick or I will.

Ron


	12. Dancing

"I knew it would be them. George probably saw the way Angelina looked and snuck in a quickie," Neville said.

Hermione groaned. "Do you really have to say that with Serafina and Henry around?"

He shrugged. "It's your problem that you decided to bring your children and the others left theirs at home."

"How come you and Hannah don't have children, Neville?" Theo asked.

"We've talked about it but working at Hogwarts opens yours eyes. There's a reason teachers have never had children. Maybe in a couple years we'll adopt or something," Neville said.

The floo sounded. George and Angelina, looking a little disheveled, waved at the group. George walked over to Hermione. "How are you? That conversation wasn't a pleasant one."

Hermione grimaced. "I'm dealing."

Theo snorted. "She's internally raging because your idiot younger brother sent her a letter trying to use the parental rights he thinks he has."

"What did he say?" George frowned.

"That I need to keep the kids away from Theo or he'd challenge me," Hermione mumbled. She didn't want Fina and Henry to hear. "Let's not get gloomy and have a fun night."

Pairs at a time went through the floo to Malfoy Manor. "Theo," Fina said before they walked into the floo, "Is this where Scorpius lives?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now I have to deal with that idiot," she grumbled before nodding to Theo to throw the powder. Theo made the mistake of laughing while traveling through the floo. Never have your mouth open when you floo. Exiting the floo, Theo coughed up some soot. "That's disgusting, Theo."

He glanced at the small child who smiled up at him. That small smile told him one thing: he was screwed for the rest of his life. This little girl, along with her mother and brother, had him wrapped around their fingers. Hermione came out of the floo with Henry. "Alright Fina, I need you to stay with mum while I go find my friend and wash this soot out of my mouth."

Theo walked out of the Malfoy's travel room. The other three couples came out of the floo minutes later. "Mummy, where's Deo?" Henry asked.

"Deo?" Two couples and a new voice asked.

The group looked up to see Draco Malfoy walk in with a smaller version of him. "Malfoy, I see age hasn't killed you," Hermione said.

Draco smirked. "I don't think Theo would appreciate you saying I'm looking well, Granger. The man can be possessive."

"We share with Deo," Henry spoke up.

"Why do you call him Deo?"

"Because he's Theo but in dad's spot and mum said we can't call him dad because she don't know if Deo would like it," Henry answered.

Hermione blushed at the answer as others in the group chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, Granger. Your kid is quite adorable," He looked at Serafina. "And I see she's a miniature you. No wonder Scorpius talks about you the way he does."

Serafina looked over at Scorpius, who was glaring up at his father. "Talk about me at home, do you Scorpio?"

"Only horrible things, Saffron. No need to inflate your ego as big as your hair," Scorpius countered.

Serafina laughed. "I know it's been really sunny lately, which means that you can't be the center of attention since the sunlight washes you out, but that doesn't mean you need to be grumpy, Scorpio."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He pathetically came back with, "Don't call me Scorpio."

"And don't call me Saffron. I know you can make good on your promises since your father hears about everything apparently."

Scorpius growled before walking out. Draco started to laugh. Theo walked in to see a bunch of laughing adults, Henry running to him screaming "Deo!", and a smug Serafina. He picked up the small boy before asking, "What did I miss?"

George pointed to his niece. "She is a savage girl."

"She is either going to be a Gryffindor, like I hope, or she's a future Slytherin somehow," Hermione said. The laughter died down.

"We should probably go to the ballroom now. I don't want mother to send Astoria looking for us. Merlin knows I can't deal with more scary women," Draco said, but mumbled the last part.

George and Angelina walked first followed by Rolf and Luna and Neville and Hannah behind them. Theo linked arms with Hermione and walked with Serafina and Henry in front of them. Theo could feel her tense with every step. "It'll be okay. I promise not to leave your side for the rest of the night. Draco wanted me to tell you that the room you are worried about no longer exists. He didn't go into details, but trust me and them, it's gone in some way."

Hermione nodded and slowly let the tension go. Draco led them to where his mother and Astoria were located. Narcissa hugged Theo. "It is lovely to see you," Narcissa turned to the rest and smiled. "It's an honor for you all to come. Ms. Granger, you are looking very lovely and your children are quite adorable. Please introduce us to your friends, or have them introduce themselves. Whatever is more comfortable."

George grabbed Narcissa's hand and kissed. "George Weasley. This is my wonderful wife Angelina. It is an honor to be in your lovely home in your beautiful presence."

Narcissa chuckled along with Angelina. Draco looked as if he were going to be sick. "Flattery will you get you nowhere, Mr. Weasley. I hadn't realized Weasley men were so oddly trained, quite decent, and charming."

"Please forgive George for his oddness," Angelina said. "I'm sure he was dropped on his head in childhood."

"I was. It was Charlie's fault. You'd like him. He's well trained, moderately decent, and from whom I learned to be charming," George replied.

"We must talk more this evening," Narcissa turned to the others.

"Luna Scamander and my husband Rolf," Luna introduced.

Narcissa's face dropped and she hugged the girl. "My dear, I am so sorry for the last time you were here," She looked at Hermione. "My apology extends to you too."

"Our ghosts are in the past," Hermione simply replied.

Neville took this chance introduce himself and Hannah. Narcissa welcomed them before heading off to greet her other guests. George and Angelina were making conversation with Draco and Astoria. Rolf and Luna seated themselves at a table. Hannah and Neville mingled with the crowd. Serafina had left; Theo spotted her and Scorpius talking. Henry was with them as well. Looking around, there was around 100 people in the ballroom.

Narcissa clinked a glass from the front. "Welcome everyone to this year's New Years ball. It is an honor to have you all in my home. Dinner shall be served along with dessert. Afterwards, the dancing shall commence."

Theo and Hermione sat with her other friends. A chair pulled out next to him. "Do you mind if I sit here? Astoria is chatting with Daphne and some other ladies. Didn't feel like talking to them." Draco looked around the table for disagreeance.

"By all means, go ahead. This is your home. We are just the guests," Neville said.

Draco smiled. "I'd like to formally apologize for my past behavior."

"As Hermione said to your mother, the ghosts are in the past. If we were not willing to forgive and forget, we would not be here and we wouldn't be so kind to Theo," Luna said.

Theo was thrilled to see the warm reception from the group of Draco and vice versa. Dinner was a warm and cheerful affair. Towards the end of dessert Theo glanced at the people throughout the ballroom. Astoria sat at a table with her sister and brother-in-law. Pansy sat there, too, with her husband. Three younger children, two boys and a girl, sat there along with others Theo didn't recognize outright. Narcissa was a few tables over with Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. & Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Flint, and other social elite. He noticed other former classmates throughout the room, and not just Slytherins but people from other houses too. Scorpius and Fina were in the midst of banter at the end of the table. Scorpius also did not want to sit with his mother and gossip. Henry was enjoying the pie and talking to George.

"Where's Blaise?" Theo asked.

Draco glanced down at his watch. "He should be here anytime really. The Tornadoes have a party each year too. Blaise attends the first portion before coming here. He tries to split his time evenly at each party. I owled him the other day and told him you were going to be. He's excited to see you."

Theo smiled and nodded. People had began to wander onto the ballroom floor. Astoria came over and dragged Draco out. He sent a pleading look to Theo, who smirked it off. Theo glanced at Hermione, who was watching people dance. "Would you care to dance?"

She smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand before pulling towards the middle. Silently, they glided around the floor.

He smiled at the beautiful woman dancing with him. He inwardly chuckled remembering Draco's comment during dinner as he examined the witch in front of him. "It's amusing to see you together. It looks like you made Granger and her kids into a Slytherin family," Draco had said to him.

Hermione wore a flowing, silver dress that hugged her curves in the right spots. It showed off a body any woman would be proud to have. She had tamed her curls and pulled it to the side. A simple emerald necklace hung around her neck. Over her shoulder, Theo saw Henry dancing with Hannah close to the table with Neville watching them. Theo took the liberty to dress the boy in a matching grey suit and green tie. Besides the wild, curly hair that he inherited from his mother, Henry looked as if he could Theo's son. Hermione nodded her head to the other side of the ballroom. Scorpius was dancing with Fina. Theo felt the most pride with her. She was dressed in a green dress with a silver ribbon wrapped around her waist. A silver flower helped hold her hair back. They did look like a family with ties of Slytherin.

"Is it bad that this night makes me think that I might be related to Malfoy someday?" Hermione asked.

Theo chuckled. "Of course not. I've been thinking that too. They have this chemistry that balances each other out. It kind of reminds me of you and Draco. Though love was never in the crystal ball for you two but I believe you two could become great friends."

Hermione snorted. "Malfoy and I be friends?"

"Is there a problem with you being acquainted with my friends? I'm getting closer with yours. George is my favorite," Theo said.

Hermione stayed silent. Theo sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Hermione. I was kind of joking. I understand it if you don't talk to my friends."

"Theo, I'm going to get along with them. For you. Isn't that how this works?" She asked. They smiled at each other.

Before he could respond, a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Ms. Granger, I do believe you are in the arms of my man. I'll only ask once to let my man go. It's been too long since he's held me in those twiggy arms."

The smile on Theo's face grew into a giant grin. He turned around to meet the eyes of his old, Italian friend. "Blaise!"

"Theo!"

The men hugged. A third pair of arms joined. "Draco!" The two men looked at their blond friend. "Is that not what we were doing?"

Theo rolled his eyes at his cheeky friend. "It's so good to see you alive and well, Theo," Blaise said. He glanced over at Hermione. "And happy."

"I'm going to go check on Henry, and maybe steal a dance with him," Theo nodded and watched her walk over to her son.

"I can't believe Granger looks that good, even with being a mother of two kids," Blaise remarked. "How did you two happen?"

"It's a long story. I think I have to thank her daughter for it. Fina is quite the character."

"You're telling me," Draco agreed. "Serafina reminds me of a younger but sassier Granger. Scorp has told me things about her. We could be related someday, brother."

Theo chuckled. "Hermione said the same thing a bit ago."

"You seem happy with Granger. I'm glad you're happy, even with her kids," Blaise said. "You deserve happiness."

Theo smiled. "Sometimes I think the kids are the best part of our relationship. They make it...real. It feels right. They've been through so much lately and I just want to make it better. I want to make them as happy as they make me."

Blaise and Draco didn't know what to say. This was the most emotional they had ever seen their friend. Even the day he was sentenced, Theo wasn't emotional.

"Theo," He turned around to see Fina standing there. "Scorpio went to dance with his mum and Rhys is dancing with mum. Can you dance with me?"

"Alright Fina Beena, my lovely ballerina." The young girl lead him away.

"He's whipped by a young girl," Blaise said in awe.

"He just loves them too much. I think they love him just as much," Draco explained. "Weasley was an arse to them. Theo told me he hates Weasley but at the same time part of him doesn't."

"Why?"

"A simple answer, dear Italian Stallion. Serafina and Henry wouldn't be here without Weasley. Hermione also wouldn't be in his arms if it weren't for Weasley and his love affair," The two men watched their best smile and laugh with the young girl. "They make him happy. He makes them happy. I don't think any of us could've hoped for the life he's getting."

* * *

Midnight approached and the party dwindled down. Hermione and Theo stood on the outside patio with Henry asleep on Hermione's shoulders and Fina on Theo's. Others stood around but the young couple only had eyes on each other.

"Do you want me to take him?" Theo asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He's not too heavy. Besides, you have Finny. I can't imagine what would happen to those twiggy arms of yours if you held both of them asleep."

He glared at the witch softly giggling. "My arms are muscular in a lean fashion. They are not twiggy."

"Maybe I'll find out someday."

Theo smirked. "I'm sure you will."

The countdown commenced but neither participated. They waited for the fireworks George had sent to Draco that morning. Closer to one, Theo stepped closer to Hermione. He whispered, "I love you, Hermione. I love you and Fina and Henry. I am in love with you."

Hermione blushed. "I love you too, Theo. I am in love with you also."

Slowly they leaned in. Their lips touched at one with fireworks going off in the background. Theo dragged Hermione out towards the floo. He knew their friends could take care of themselves. Now, he needed to take care of his family.

They put the children down and stood in the hall. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Would you be more comfortable in your room or mine?"

"I don't care so long as I'm with you. At this moment that's all that matters."


	13. More Notes

This chapter is pretty much set up like a normal letter chapter. There is one scene that takes place in action because not everything can go on a piece of paper.

* * *

 _January 1, 2013_

Theo,

You didn't say good-bye last night. I assume the young Grangers were tuckered out, I know Scorpius was. It was fantastic to see you last night, happy I may add, and it was to see Granger too, even though we didn't get along too well back in the day. I have to say though, and mother agrees, George Weasley and his wife are hilarious, which I guess is expected from the prankster Weasley. The others weren't too bad either. Pansy complained to Astoria but Astoria told her to shut it that they were welcomed guests. Mother wants you and Granger to come over for dinner sometime too. Though she didn't mention it, but it was implied, you should bring Serafina and Henry. Scorpius won't stop talking about her. Help me. It's annoying. He's only seven! He shouldn't be obsessed with girls.

Blaise stayed the night. He missed you. I mean, we all did. He's going to be around for a few weeks, staying her at the Manor, before he goes but to Tutshill for training. The three of us need to go out sometime, and maybe a second time where you can invite the fun Weasley. Just owl me that you are okay. I assume you made it home perfectly fine but things happen.

Draco

* * *

 _January 1, 2013_

Draco,

We made it home perfectly fine. Sorry we didn't say good bye. Hermione was tired and the kids were already asleep. Maybe we can hang out Saturday. I understand if you want to go someplace magical but I know a good pub here in London if it'll suit yours and Blaise's pompous tastes. Just let me know when to invite George. Same for dinner too. Just give a few days advance so Hermione is prepared. We had fun last night. It's good to see Narcissa has never lost her hostess flare.

Also, this is Horatio. He is a barn owl the Longbottoms and Scamander's bought for Hermione to keep in better contact with people. She said he's as much mine as hers. Give him a treat. He's a peculiar owl who mainly likes vegetarian type food. Bacon is the only meat he'll eat. And crackers, he loves though. By this time, you should probably feed him because he starts squawking till he's fed. He'll leave either when you give him a letter or feed him again. He's kind of a pig.

Theo

* * *

It was storming the night of January 4th. Henry hated storms. The thunder and lightning scared him. He waddled towards his mum's room to sleep with her. He slowly opened the door. A flash of lightning illuminated the room. Finny was lying in there. She kicked in her sleep which made him not want to stay. He shut the door and decided to see Deo.

Deo was snoring when he walked in. He poked him several times before he began to stir. "Whuz you doin, Henry," He slurred, still not awake truly.

"It's storming and I don't like storms. Finny with mum. Can I seep with you, Deo?" the little boy pleaded. Theo slowly sat up and picked up the small boy. Henry snuggled into Theo. In return, Theo wrapped his arms around Henry. "Tank you Deo."

" 's no problem, buddy. Night Henry," Theo mumbled drifting back into deep sleep.

"Night Deo. I love you."

* * *

 _January 5, 2013_

Dear Theo,

How rude! You let Henry sleep with you last night. That's not fair. You should've invited me too. I guess I can't be too mad at you. Mummy and were up early making breakfast, which I now watch you devour. You two weren't up by 8 so we went to check on you. Mum smiled really really big when she saw you holding Henry asleep. I was kinda jealous but then I heard you both snore. I think I'm okay with not being invited to your sleepover.

Love, Fina

* * *

 _January 7, 2013_

Theo,

Muggle pubs are awesome. I stay in wizarding Tutshill so the muggle world is pretty much foreign for me. You seem to have it going. Drake told me that they got you season tickets as a gift. The first game for the new season starts in March. I expect to see you there along with Granger and the tiny Grangers. Invite the fun Weasley, Longbottom, and Scam along with their families. It was actually cool to hang with them last night. At least they showed up later so you, me and Drake had our own time. Let me know by mid February how many tickets I need for them. Keep me updated on your life, my twiggy beau.

Yours, the Italian Stallion (aka Blaise)

* * *

 _January 9, 2013_

Georgie,

The other night was fantastic. Draco and Blaise had a great time, and I really have to thank you for putting up with them. Draco has really softened out since Hogwarts but he can still be pompous. Blaise his very narcissistic and has a huge ego. Blaise owled me the other day and wanted me to ask if you, Angelina, Fred and Roxy wanted to attend the first game of the Quidditch season for the Tutshill Tornadoes, since he plays for them. I'm getting ahold Neville and Rolf to see if they and their families want to come too.

The main reason I am actually writing to you is because the show Hermione and I are going to see for our date is in a few days. I need you to convince her that you and Angelina can watch Fina and Henry. Your mum has offered, but your git brother will be there. Don't ask how I know. Her parents offered but they're still a little unsure about me. I met them last Sunday before we met up. Potter and his wife offered too. Only problem is that they don't know it's me. They don't know about me. I need you to watch them. I don't care if you end up seeing the Potters or go to the Burrow. They just need to stay with you. It's Hermione's decision though. I just ask that you try.

Theo

* * *

 _January 9, 2013_

Theodorey,

You can count on me.

George

PS. Angelina is all for the Quidditch match as am I. All four of us will go.

* * *

 _January 9, 2012_

Hermione,

As you are probably aware of, you are going on a date on Saturday. Angie and I will watch Fin and Hen. Do not argue. It'll be easier that way. Think about it please. A night of just you and Theo watching Shakespeare and exploring how much you two love each other. Plus, we know who you are going on a date with.

George

* * *

 _January 10, 2013_

George,

Theo put you up to this. I know he did and I'm okay with it. You're right. It'll be easy with you two watching the kids and because you know. My parents know too but they've only met Theo once and are a little...abrasive about his presence. As you could the last time you were at the Burrow when I was, your mother isn't fond of the idea of Theo. She doesn't know it's him I'm going with. She's not even that happy that I'm going on a date so soon after the divorce. I want to scream, George. She criticizes me for going on a date a month after I divorce. She criticizes me for how I raise MY children. She criticizes me for living with another man whom I'm not married to or is the father of my children. She doesn't criticize Ron for having another family though. Is it so wrong that I'm happy and in love? I'm rambling now.

The show starts at 7 on Saturday. Theo planned on us going out for dinner beforehand. He says we have reservations at a place at 5. Please be here a little before then. Normally, I'd rather just drop them off at your place but our evening is completely in muggle London. You're the greatest, George.

Sincerely and thankful, Hermione

* * *

 _January 12, 2013_

Mr. Nott,

Stay away from my family. My children do not need a death eater in their lives. I don't know how you poisoned or cursed Hermione but it's disgusting. Leave them or I'll make sure you go to your cell in Azkaban.

* * *

 _January 12, 2013_

Hermione,

I told you to keep them away from him. He needs out of there. It's not safe with him in your house. And you let him take you and them to Malfoy Manor! You were tortured there! Something has to change, Hermione. This is your last warning: he leaves or I intervene. Your choice.

Ron

* * *

Ron's an asshole but I think you already knew that. Please review because your feedback helps with my writing and helps plan what happens next. I've also gone back and edited the other chapters.


	14. Dating

Theo had never been so nervous in his life, and his life so far had given him plenty of opportunities to be nervous. Fina and Henry sat on a couch with bags packed waiting for George to pick them up. Theo was pacing back and forth.

"If you keep that up, you'll have to replace the flooring because your tracks will be in it," George said from the doorway.

"Make him stop Uncle George! He's making me dizzy," Fina whined.

Theo stopped. "Do you want me to take the kids now?" George asked.

Theo glanced up the stairs and then back at them. "I think she wanted to see them before we all go."

George sat next to the kids and watched Theo pass for a few more minutes. "I don't know why you are getting so worked up. You both want this. She's not going to leave you if something goes awry on this date, and you're wearing that tie she gave you for Christmas."

A door slammed upstairs and the clink of heels coming down stairs was heard. Theo's mouth fell open when he saw her. She didn't want to overdue herself and kept her natural curls and wore a knee length, cap sleeve blue dress. It was nothing extravagant but did her more beauty than an extravagant outfit would. She stood next to him once off the stairs. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione. Beautiful. Amazing. Spectacular," He commented.

She blushed and then turned to her children. "You two are going to be good for Uncle George and Aunt Angie, right?"

They both nodded. "Of course, mum. We are always sweet little angels," Fina smiled.

Hermione glanced at her daughter and then at her boyfriend. "I think you've been spending too much time with her. She's going to turn into a Slytherin."

"Is that such a bad thing?" He chuckled. "I don't think you have to fear anything."

"I will be in Gryffindor, just like mummy," Fina stated proudly.

"Wanna bet?" Theo teased.

"3 galleons says I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Deal."

They said a final good-bye and everyone headed their own way. Walking down the steps, Hermione said, "You know she can just tell the hat to put her in Gryffindor. You are going to lose this no matter what."

Theo chuckled and nodded. "I know, and I don't care. She's going to be in Gryffindor no matter what."

They hailed a cab. Theo gave the cabbie the restaurant address. "No more talking about children tonight. Just us. Tonight is about us." She said. He agreed.

They sat quietly in the cab and watched London fly past them. The cab stopped in front of a dimly lit restaurant. Theo paid him and ushered Hermione inside. "Reservation for Nott," Theo said to the maitre d'. The woman nodded after checking a list and led them to their table.

The table was next to a window in a more secluded area of the restaurant. Hermione chuckled, "You must love the view of the Thames considering almost wherever we go we can see it."

He smiled and glanced at the menu. "I think the view of the river is always beautiful. There's just something about water that appeals to me. Maybe in June for Henry's birthday we can go to the Nott house in Wales. It's on some cliffs overlooking the ocean about midway between Cardiff and Newport. Tutshill is a couple hours away too. It sits on this giant estate with a forest and path leading down to this little beach on the ocean."

Hermione smiled at seeing a very happy Theo. "It sounds amazing and beautiful, Theo. We should definitely check it out."

He nodded and looked back at the menu. A waiter came around and took their orders. "Is it weird that we've been around each other for a month and I still don't know what you do," Theo asked.

"We have been busy this past month," She took a sip of her wine. "I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's a boring desk job, and I hate it so much."

"Then why keep doing it?"

"I needed a way to support the kids. Ron never brought home much from working at the joke shop, but I'm thinking now that that's because it went to the other family," She grumbled, taking a much larger sip of her wine. "So what do you do when I'm away and the kids are at school and daycare?"

"Well, some days Henry doesn't go to daycare so him and I hang out. Otherwise, I normally go to the cafe and pick up some shifts to also help bring back a paycheck, even though we don't need it," He said.

The waiter brought out their salads. "It just feels weird to live off your family money, Theo."

"Why? I'm not going to stop you from working but it does provide us with security," He noticed the look on her face. "Enough about this. What's something you've always wanted to do?"

She tilted her head. "What?"

"What is something you, Hermione Granger, have always wanted to do in life but you have yet the opportunity to do it?" He repeated.

She sat there silently staring at her half eaten salad. "I...I don't know."

He laughed. "What do you mean you don't know? You have to have some sort of goals in your life."

"I do. They just are nothing of noteworthy means."

"Nonsense. Any dreams you have are noteworthy and meaningful."

"I want to open a book store. It would be more interesting than a desk job at the Ministry and something Finny and Rhys could be a part of too," She admitted.

The waiter brought their entrees, but Theo didn't notice. "I think that is an incredible idea. You should do it. We should do it. I bet George could help you find a property in Diagon Alley, and financially speaking we could use the vault money because it's just collecting dust and Draco is quite good with fiance stuff. If you wanted it, we could make this happen."

She grinned and blushed. "It could be our own little family business."

He grinned and blushed too. "Yeah, our own little family business."

* * *

The night was cold when they walked out of the theater. "That was fantastic, Theo!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "This is the best date I've ever been on."

"I'm pleased with that and whole heartedly agree with you," He said. "That Shakespeare man is quite the genius. We must see more of his plays sometime."

They walked down the street for an late night stroll instead of hailing a cab. "During the summer, they have an event called Shakespeare in the Park. We could always attend that instead of coming here to the theater."

"Or we could do both because coming here is alone and date time with you, my beautiful lady. George said we must soak up the alone time while we can," Theo said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have introduced you two. You've became best friends, well not like you, Draco, and Blaise, but you three have practically adopted him into your group."

Theo snorted. "You're one to talk. I feel the same with about you and Astoria."

"She's a delightful woman to be around. She is funny, witty, and easy to have intelligent conversations with when needed. Besides, you have to admire that she puts up with Malfoy."

"He is quite the handful and drama queen," Theo agreed.

Theo hailed a cab when the breeze grew. He had the cab drop them off a few blocks from home. "I didn't ask this at dinner but I noticed you hardly use magic anymore. Why?" Hermione asked.

Theo shrugged. "After 13 years in Azkaban, it felt kind of weird to have my wand back. There is also a limit set on it so I can't do complicated spells. Plus, I live and do everything in muggle London. I've adapted to the muggle way of life. I started before the trial and now I'm continuing it. Some concepts still confuse me or have became more advanced, like the internet and a blender."

She looked at him oddly. "I understand the internet being confusing but a blender?"

"It makes multiple things just one cohesive liquid! It's weird," He said defensively.

She nodded. "So with not having much to do with magic, how would you feel if I actually bought a book store and wanted you to help me with it?"

He saw where she was going with the question. "I would help you. I never said I was giving up magic. I just don't feel as dependant on it as I once was. I wouldn't hesitate to help you live out any dream you had."

They slowly walked up the steps and into their home. "Any dream?"

He nodded. "Any dream."

She grinned and lead him upstairs. "I do have another one I could use help with." He grinned cheekily and followed her upstairs.


	15. Watching

She only did this for him. Luna, Hannah, and even Astoria would be there to keep Hermione sane, but she was only there for Theo. Ron had tried to get her to a quidditch game before but she always refused. She learned, from going to the very first game, not counting Fina, Narcissa was the only female who loved quidditch. Even Luna, who did announcing at Hogwarts, wasn't the biggest fan ever. They had their own box which allowed the men and children to watch the game and the ladies to sit back and chat. Narcissa floated back and forth.

It became a tradition from then on. Every other weekend was spent in Tutshill watching quidditch. Hermione hated quidditch but the trips to Tutshill were the best. Every trip made them feel like more of a family. Sometimes Theo took her on a date as well. Those months were pure bliss.

It was the end of April and the Chudley Cannons were playing the Tornados on Fred's birthday. George and Angelina, with the help of the Malfoys and Blaise, made the weekend full of partying with the Sunday being the game in the afternoon.

Saturday night, Blaise arranged for the group to eat dinner with both teams. Fred was in heaven, as were the rest of the guys. It was a festive affair. Fina and Henry were tired when they returned to the hotel.

"Can I take ballet, mummy?" She mumbled as Theo laid her down on the bed.

"Why do you ask that, Fina?" Hermione asked.

"So I can be Fina beena the ballerina,"She trailed off into sleep. Henry was out right next to her.

Theo and Hermione readied themselves for bed. He climbed in next to her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart. Tomorrow will be a good day."

She smiled. "Mhmm."

They went to sleep anticipating the following day and all the good things that were suppose to come but wouldn't.

* * *

"I bet Uncle Blaise will score the final goal!" Scorpius said eagerly.

Fred snorted. "Corvin Scotts will score the final goal. Blaise is good but Corvin of Chudley is better."

"The Tornados are going to win no matter what," Fina stated surely. "Farley will catch the snitch."

"You know as much about quidditch as Henry, Roxy, Lorcan, and Lysander do," Fred pointed over to the children playing with quidditch figurines.

"I think Saffron here has great taste and an okay amount of knowledge in quidditch," Scorpius said.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me, Scorpio," Fina smiled sweetly.

The adults laughed. Draco leaned towards Hermione. "Every time they have a conversation, I can just hear the bells in the distance. Then I start feeling sorry that Scorpius could have you as a mother-in-law. At least I know Serafina is a good person."

Hermione cringed a bit. "Don't remind me, ferret. I feel horrible enough that she'll have both ferret and weasel ties. I concur in the fact I know Scorpius is a good person too."

"Could you two please not arrange a marriage between our children? They are only seven," Astoria asked.

The game began a few moments later. "Dad, do you think Blaise can see if I could meet Scotts?"

George shrugged. "I'm sure he could do something for you. He has let you meet other players and teams when we ask. I'm sure this time would be no different."

"So we could meet Holland Wilfred?" Neville asked.

"And Corine Astrofar?" Rolf added.

Hannah threw an arm around Neville. "Only if you both bring your wives."

"Oh yeah."

Within two hours the game was at 330-290. The Cannons were winning. "C'mon Uncle Blaise," Scorpius squealed from his seat. Blaise had the quaffle and was flying directly to the goals. With a quick glance back, he chucked the quaffle and scored.

Fina held on to Theo's arm. "It's so close, Theo."

He slowly unclenched her tiny hands from his arm. "Sure is Fina."

"Look!" Fred shouted and pointed to the other end of the pitch. "McDoon and Farley are diving for the snitch!"

Narcissa watched through her pair of omnioculars. "Farley caught the snitch!" She shouted. "Tornados win!"

Everyone in the box cheered. Grabbing their things, they went to the locker room to wait for Blaise. Hermione and Theo walked towards the group. "Good game, wasn't it," He said to her with a smile.

She glanced at him. "Theo, darling, you know I was hardly paying attention until the end."

"Of course, sweetheart. The day I see you watch a quidditch game with your sole focus on the game, I will turn my hair red and gold for a week," Theo joked.

"I'll have to remember that for the next time we come to a game," They walked closer to the group. "Theo, I need to tell you something."

He looked at her nervously. "What is it sweetheart?"

She was about to say it but a man came up to them. "Ms. Hermione Granger, this was delivered to our owl post. I'm bringing it to you because it's from the Ministry." He left quickly after handing Hermione the letter.

The group glanced at her hesitantly holding the letter. "I bet they are trying to get you to comeback instead of buying your shop," Neville tried to joke.

She slowly tore the letter open and read it. Tears fell down her cheek as she read it. "Mum, are you okay?" Fina asked coming up and hugging her mother.

Blaise walked out of the locker room with a few teammates. "Are you okay, Granger?"

"What does it say, sweetheart?" Theo asked worriedly.

Hermione handed him the letter before crumpling to the ground. Draco and George caught her and helped her to a bench outside the locker room. Theo slowly looked down and read the letter but not before sitting next to Hermione.

 _Dear Ms. H. Granger,_

 _A suit has been filed for custody of your children, Serafina and Henry Granger, by Mr. R. Weasley, father of the children, and his wife, Mrs. L. Weasley, on the notions of an unsafe environment. The Wizengamot has accepted his request of a plea for custody. A trial has been set for 16 May, 2013. Please contact a lawyer before 30 April, 2013 or one will be appointed for you. Please have witnesses for testimony on why you should be awarded custody. A home visit will occur a week before the trial. Make sure your children are present for the trial._

 _Cormac McLaggen_

 _Lawyer to the Wizengamot Court_

With a glance at Hermione, he handed the letter off. He grabbed Fina and Henry and held them close along with Hermione. Weasley had done it. He filed to take the children away from them. He was tearing this new family apart. Theo felt the weight of the ring for Hermione in his pocket increase. He was going to ask her tonight but that wasn't going to happen. Not with this hanging over their heads.

Blaise whispered to one of his teammates who nodded and walked off. "Farley is getting a floo ready for you guys to head home. I think that's what is best for this situation."

"Why aren't they coming to dinner with us, mum?" Fred asked. Angelina put a hand on his shoulder, signalling he will know later.

"Susan Bones, well Thomas now since she married Dean, is a lawyer in the court," Hannah said. "I could send her an owl if you want. She'll gladly help you, especially since McLaggen is Ron's lawyer. She hates him."

Theo nodded as an answer. "We won't let him get away with this," George said. Anger was evident in his voice. "All of us can testify for you, and I can owl Charlie. They won't go anywhere."

Farley came back. "The floo is just down the hall and ready to leave whenever. I got coach to use the private one. No one but us and the other players will know you left using it."

"Thanks Calvin," Blaise said. "Could you do me a favor and see if the Cannons could meet Fred, the birthday boy, and the other little guys while we take them to the floo?"

Farley nodded and took the children towards the Cannons locker room. Blaise guided the group to the floo. "We'll owl you guys later. All of us are going to help you," Draco said.

"I'll make sure to tell Susan to get ahold you as soon as possible," Hannah added.

Luna hugged the family. "Good luck. None of us will leave you. Even a bowtruckle couldn't pick the tight lock and security of your little family."

Theo smiled even though he had absolutely no idea what she meant. They stepped into the floo and went home.

* * *

Two updates in a day! Four chapters left. Next one will be up within a week hopefully. I know these two chapters are kind of oddly written and not my best work ever but sometimes that happens. I do hope you've enjoyed this story as the end draws near. Instead of a letter chapter, the next one is a bunch of different perspectives to what has happened in the plot. There will actually only be one more letter chapter for this story. Please review! An update will come very soon.


	16. Sighing

Theo hated to see Hermione cry. He didn't like to see Fina or Henry upset either. He felt like falling apart too. He couldn't. He had to keep his family together. He wrote to her parents for support and even to his aunt and uncle, whom Henry and Fina started calling Papa Seb and Nana Nia. He went back upstairs and held them in his arms. He and Hermione had just started sharing a room.

Henry was now asleep on his chest. Fina was also asleep to his right. Hermione was curled into his side with her head on his shoulder. She had finally stopped crying.

"He can't do this. He can't do this, Theo. He just can't," she croaked.

"It will be okay, Hermione. He's not going to take them away from you. He gave up his right as a parent when he divorced you. Hell, he did it when he cheated on you. I swear to you, I will not let Ron Weasley take your children. They're not leaving you," He promised.

She curled into his side and began to weep again. "I don't deserve you Theo."

He snorted. "I tell myself that everyday about you. We work though. We work quite well together."

She nodded in agreement. A pregnant silence followed. He thought she finally fell asleep. "They won't leave us," She whispered affirmatively.

Theo shook his head. "No they won't. I'm not going to let our little family be torn apart."

* * *

"I don't understand why you have to fight her. You have us," Lavender groaned.

Ron glared at the woman. "She has my children living with a death eater. I will not stand for it. That scumbag should be rotting in Azkaban where I put him."

"For Merlin's sake Ronald! If you wanted them so bad, then you should've stayed with them," Lavender snapped.

"Mumma, what are you and dad arguing about? Is he gonna leave again?" Indigo asked, coming down the stairs from her room.

"Go back upstairs, Indie. Mum and I are just sorting a few things out," Ron said forcefully. Indigo scurried back to her room. Ron turned back to Lavender, "I'm not asking you to care for them or to love them since they are not your children. I just want you to play the dutiful wife and mother during the trial."

"I am a dutiful mother. I would do absolutely anything for my daughter," She argued.

"Prove it."

* * *

Fred watched his father tap his foot quickly. He was anxious. The twitching of George's nose indicated he was angry. Fred knew all the quirks about his father. His mum sat next to his dad. Roxy was asleep in her room. "Can you tell me now what is going on and why everyone is so tense?" Fred asked.

"We don't want to ruin your birthday, Freddy," His dad sighed.

"Yes you guys made this my birthday weekend but yesterday was my official birthday. I'm 11 now and I'm going to start at Hogwarts in September. You can tell me what's going on. Anything that makes Aunt 'Mione cry and Fin, Hen, and Uncle Theo get upset is worth knowing," Fred pleaded.

All the kids, except Fin and Hen, started calling him Uncle Theo. Scorpius Malfoy even started calling Hermione Aunt 'Mione. Fred saw his dad glance at his mum. She nodded and his foot stopped tapping, but his nose kept twitching.

"What do you think of Uncle Theo?" George asked.

"Uncle Theo's great. He's funny and nice. He also will do anything to make Fin, Hen, and Aunt 'Mione happy. He likes to talk quidditch with me, but he's all about the Tornados of course. Uncle Theo likes talking about his days at Hogwarts too and all the fun things him, Blaise, and Draco did. He also lends me his prank tips. Yours are good dad but Uncle Theo has the slyness down," Fred explained.

George smiled. "What about your Uncle Ron?"

"Uncle Ron is Uncle Ron," Fred said. "He too will talk quidditch but otherwise he's talking to Uncle Harry. Aunt 'Mione rants about him a lot. Fina doesn't like him either. Did you know he calls Fin Sera and Hen Henrick? Fin hates Sera and Henrick isn't even Hen's name. He calls our pranks annoying too."

George turned to Angelina. She took over for him. "As you know, Ron is Fin and Hen's real dad and Theo is…"

"Pretty much their dad and Aunt 'Mione's boyfriend and going to be husband since he was going to propose to her," Fred finished.

"Theo's doing what now?"

"He was going to ask Aunt 'Mione to marry him. Fin was talking about how she and Hen helped him pick out the ring and he was going to do it tonight," Fred explained.

"Poor Theo," Angelina said.

"So you know Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron got a divorce, and now Hermione has Fin and Hen and Ron has Indigo," Fred nodded. "Well, Uncle Ron doesn't like Theo and thinks he's a bad guy. Ron is trying to take Fin and Hen away from Aunt 'Mione."

Fred scrunched up his face. "That's stupid. Fin and Hen have to stay with Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Theo."

His parents nodded. "We know that but your Uncle Ron is being a dunderhead. They have to go to trial for this, and, hopefully, Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Theo win allowing them to be a big happy family."

Fred nodded taking it all in. "Dad, can we prank Uncle Ron for this?"

* * *

"I just don't understand this," Molly said over dinner. "Why would Hermione want anything to do with him? Have you talked to her since she was last here, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. Neither Harry nor her had talked to her since she was last at the Burrow before the new year, and now they hear that Ron is challenging Hermione for Serafina and Henry and asking them to say that Hermione was not fit to have them. They knew Hermione was the better choice but Ron was Ginny's brother. And Hermione is basically Harry's sister, Ginny thought.

"Maybe Theodore Nott is a good guy," Harry suggested. "We didn't really know him in Hogwarts and he has been locked up for years. If Hermione keeps him around, then he has to be decent."

Ginny knew her husband was right. They didn't actually know Theodore Nott, and if Hermione liked him and let him around Serafina and Henry, then he had to be a good guy. Though judging from the look on her mother's face, Molly Weasley did not agree with the opinion of her son-in-law.

"Don't be outrageous, Harry," Molly shrieked. "I remember what Thoros Nott was like. Nasty man he was."

"Yes but Maddalena was a kind woman," Arthur said. "Rumors have said she made Thoros a softie and her death is what made him aloof."

"He probably killed her as a sacrifice to bring You-Know-Who back," Molly muttered. "After all, they went to school together. Thoros was some years younger though."

Bill walked into the kitchen with Fleur. They had been putting Dominique and Louis to bed. Victoire and Teddy were reading before they would go to bed. "So I take it you are going to be witnesses?" Bill asked.

Arthur shook his head. "It doesn't feel right." He glanced at his wife.

"I have yet to decide," She answered.

Ginny shrugged. Harry sighed. "I guess. I don't really want to do that to Hermione but Ron has been very agitated lately and I don't really want to be on his bad side. Will you, Bill?"

"No way," Bill said firmly. "Fleur and I are staying out of this. We won't even go to the trial. Just owl us the details but I can't be a part of this. I can only imagine how George and Charlie will act when they found out."

"Maybe they will vouch for Ron," Molly suggested.

"You're crazy if you believe that, mum," Ginny snorted. "You saw how George acted back when Hermione came for Christmas and you went crazy about Nott."

"And I know Charlie has met Theodore," Bill added. "They met when he was in Wales. Apparently a few times a month George, Angie, the kids, Luna, Rolf, their twins, Neville, Hannah, Hermione, Theodore, Serafina, and Henry along with the Malfoys all go to Tutshill for the weekend to watch quidditch because Theodore and Draco's friend Blaise Zabini plays for Tutshill. Charlie joined them for a day. Said Theodore's a nice bloke and completely taken with Hermione, Serafina, and Henry. So Charlie won't stand for Ron."

"I don't understand why he can't leave them alone," Ginny groaned. "They're happy, and he has Lavender and Indigo."

"They're his children, Ginny," Molly said.

"So is Indigo but you don't see him fretting over her. Everytime he brings her here, he ignores her and she just sits in the corner and writes in her little notebook or reads that divination book," Ginny snapped. She looked over at Harry. "Get the boys and Lily. I think it's time we go so this conversation ends."

* * *

The floo roared and Blaise came barreling out. He wandered through the manor until he found Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa in the sitting room. "That's a load of hippogriff dung that Weasley pulled," Blaise sneered sitting down. Draco offered him a glass of firewhiskey. Blaise quickly accepted it.

"Don't get us started," Draco muttered. "Mother has been seething and Astoria is plotting."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "I'm not plotting, dear. I am merely giving suggestions on how to help Theo and Hermione and how to ruin Weasley."

Blaise chuckled. "I like the way you think, Tori. Did you tell Scorpius?"

She nodded. "He took it quite well and said he's going to help take care of Serafina at school," Narcissa answered. "And he did call her Serafina instead of Saffron."

Narcissa turned to Blaise. "Are you going to be a witness for them? One of us will be too. It seemed a little unnecessary to have all three of us to repeat the same thing. Maybe two of us might."

"Only if they want me," Blaise replied. "George and Neville for sure will be. They'll add one of you three too and maybe Luna. It just depends. I can see them putting a limit on witnesses because Hermione, Theo, Weasley, and Brown will have to take the stand. Plus, I can see Weasley try to get them to put Serafina and Henry up there too."

"I was going to owl George and Neville this week to see if they wanted to make a game plan. Care to join?" Draco asked.

"Of course."

* * *

"She'll reply as soon as she can, Han. Susan won't turn this down," Neville tried to reassure his wife. "It's 11:00 pm. Dean is probably going to try and kill the owl for waking him up. I heard they finally got Valerie to sleep through the night and Marco has been wetting the bed. He sleeps very little."

Hannah chuckled. "Is he wishing to go back to the Department of Magical Games and Sports? Does he miss Seamus that much?"

Neville nodded. "He doesn't mind being a stay-at-home dad because he knows Susan loves her job so much and helps a lot of people."

An owl landed at the window sill. Hannah rushed over and read the letter attached to its leg. A smile crept across her face. "Susan agreed. She's going to send Hermione an owl in the morning."

"Is that all she said?" Neville knew the Hufflepuff well enough that there was more than just that written.

"Just a few choice words about Ron and this whole situation," She smirked.

Neville smiled and shook his head. "There's a reason a badger was the Hufflepuff mascot. Let's go to bed, love. It's going to be a long and interesting couple of weeks."

* * *

 _April 30, 2013_

Dear Hermione,

I just got George's letter a few days ago. I'd been off trying to catch a rogue dragon, so my reading of his letter was later than should've happened. I am so sorry about my git little brother. Theo is a really good guy and good enough to take care of your children. As soon as I send this letter off, I'm going to take some time off and come back. I'll be there for the trial. Serafina and Henry aren't going to leave you and Theo. We'll do everything we can.

Sincerely, Charlie

* * *

So sorry to those who read with out the line breaks! I thought they were in but apparently not. Sorry for the confusion. 3 chapters left!


	17. Judging

**A couple things before you read. One, I don't own these characters except for the ones you've never heard of because I made up. Two, Ron is bashed in here and made out to kind of people a crappy guy for plot purposes. This is a longer chapter (almost 5000 words). Enjoy and review because there are only 2 left after this!**

* * *

Theo watched her put on a brave face as she got ready. "I don't know why this trial is even happening," She grumbled. "He gave up his rights and authority to making decisions in their lives when he signed his name on the dotted line. No, the day he decided to have sex and impregnated Lavender Brown is the day he gave up being a parent to them, and they didn't even exist yet."

Theo got up and hugged her from behind. "You need to calm down, sweetheart. It's going to be okay. You have Susan Thomas defending you. He has nitwitted McLaggen as his lawyer. Who has the better shot?"

"The Wizengamot—" She started.

"—Shouldn't even have a say in this matter. Most of them know you anyway. They know what a good mother you are. You don't have to prove yourself."

"But you do! This trial is happening because Rhys, Finny, and I are happy and safe with you. You're the one who has to prove he can be a father when everyone around us already knows you are a fantastic one," She argued.

He smiled. "You just need to calm down, Hermione. Everything is going to be okay. This trial will happen in an hour and will last several hours. We'll be home this evening a happy family," He reassured her.

"What if he wins? What if he really makes you leave? Or takes the kids? Or puts—" She was rambling now.

He kissed her to make her stop talking. "I'm not leaving. If they try to make me, you just need to snap my wand, erase magic from my mind, and make me live the life of a muggle. That way I can live it with you. They can try whatever they want but the four us are going to be together. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "But you mean five."

* * *

Theo sat in the front row with Fina, Henry, and the others who came to support them. Hermione sat up with Susan. On the opposite side of the courtroom, Ron Weasley sat with his lawyer. He had people supporting him too. George, Angelina, Fred, Roxy and Charlie, whom Theo had only met once when he came to a Tutshill game since he had got done with a job in Wales, were the only Weasleys not on Ron's side that Theo knew of.

Fina tapped his shoulder. "You were right. She has the ugly red hair that Uncle George and Uncle Charlie have but that looks nice on them. She looks like she smells too," the small child whispered. She was referring to Indigo Weasley, who was sitting next to her mother Lavender.

They posed the one problem that Theo worried about. Ron and Lavender married in February. He and Hermione weren't even engaged yet. He had the ring. He was going to do it the day after the letter arrived but that appeared. He should've still done it. He glanced at his watch. He still had time.

"I'll be right back, Fina," Theo said quickly and hurried up to Hermione. She saw him approach quickly and met up with him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked worried.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this but this will settle a fear inside me for this. Marry me." He discreetly pulled the ring, not even in a box, out of his pocket. "I'll do this again the right way, I promise, but that's the one thing Weasley has over your head. Tell them we've been engaged for weeks now. Hell we would've been if that damn letter didn't appear. This conversation is just me telling you everything is okay."

She smiled and quickly grabbed the ring. "You don't have to do it again. I'm just glad this is happening because really I had leverage on my own. Just don't act surprised."

He was confused but agreed. "I'm going to tell all them so they don't looked surprised. I love you. This will be okay."

He kissed her and went back to his seat. "What did you just do?" George asked.

He leaned over. "I asked her to marry me, something I've put off. Pass the word around. It needs to be seen as something that's been a thing for weeks, and it actually would've been. I had a plan but the trial letter postponed my plans."

George smiled and passed the word around. "So she has the ring now?" Fina asked. "Henry has been asking for a while why he hasn't seen her wear it." He nodded.

The room quieted down when Percy Weasley walked in. He glared over in the direction of Hermione before saying, "Please rise and hold your wands high for Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Monchus Selwyn."

A scruffy old man walked into the room. With a flick of a hand, the whole room was sitting back down. "Today we are here to try the case of Granger versus Weasley for the custody of two children Serafina Rose Granger and Henry Hugo Granger. How does the defense plead?"

Susan rose. "The defense pleads for full custody of the two children to their mother, Hermione Granger, with supervised visits in a mutual area that have been approved for their father, Ronald Weasley, with only him present." Theo was the one who suggested the visits to Hermione. Susan thought it was a good idea and he never knew until now if Hermione agreed or not since she was against in the beginning.

Selwyn turned to McLaggen. "And the prosecution?"

He rose. "The prosecution asks for full custody given to the father of the children, Ronald Weasley, with no visits allowed to their mother, Hermione Granger." A gasp echoed through the room.

Fina shrieked. "I wanna see mummy, Deo," She cried. He pulled her close.

"Silence!" Selwyn roared. "I will remind that every witness will be under veritaserum when on the stand. Prosecution, your first witness."

"The prosecution calls to the stand Harry Potter, friend to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and uncle to Serafina and Henry Granger," McLaggen said. Harry walked to the stand and drank the potion.

"Mr. Potter, how would you describe Ms. Granger's parenting style," McLaggen asked.

"Hermione is a great mother. She found the balance between fun and discipline with her children like my wife and mother-in-law have. Serafina and Henry are the most important people in her life," Harry explained.

"And how would you describe Ms. Granger's new partner, Mr. Theodore Nott?"

Harry shrugged. "Nott was a Slytherin in school. He was just another person to deal with. He was thrown into Azkaban and recently got out."

Susan stood up. "Objection!"

"On what grounds Mrs. Thomas," Selwyn asked.

"Mr. Potter merely stated facts that anyone knows. Mr. Nott was a Slytherin, another person to deal with since he was a student there, and was in Azkaban and recently got out," She explained.

"Sustained then. Mr. Potter, do you have anything of actual relevance about Mr. Nott that the court doesn't already know?" Selwyn asked.

"No."

McLaggen's expression soured. "Your witness." He retreated back to his seat. Susan walked towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, you have known Hermione and Ron for years. You've already told the court about Hermione's parenting but could you please tell us about Ron's."

He shifted uncomfortably. Theo knew the veritaserum was working to make him say his truth. "Ron was around. He was occasionally gone for periods of time, going on work trips that some of us didn't realize were actually happening with work. He was always laid back with them. He calls them Sera and Henrick. Everyone knows Serafina hates being called just Sera and Henrick isn't even Henry's name."

"Have you met Theodore Nott since his release from Azkaban?"

"No."

"Did you actually know him in school?"

"No. The only time I was aware of existence was one moment is sixth year when Hermione pointed him out sitting in the library studying with Malfoy and some other Slytherins."

"So, Harry, do you actually know Theodore Nott at all?"

"No. Besides school and classes, sitting in this courtroom is the closest I've ever been to him. I wasn't even at his trial. Ron took care of that." A quiet murmur went through the courtroom. The shock was evident on Theo's face.

"What does that last statement mean?"

"Objection!" McLaggen yelled. "Relevance?"

"The relevance is that Mr. Nott is Ms. Granger's partner. They are in a serious relationship and are the ones who currently take care of the children Mr. Weasley wants to have full custody of. If Mr. Weasley has a grudge against Mr. Nott and that is the main reason this trial is happening, it would be ludicrous to give him children who are perfectly fine where they are at, I know I don't want these children put in danger over a pathetic grudge." Susan explained.

Everyone looked at Chief Selwyn, who was clearly contemplating the couldn't see Hermione's face but he could see how tense she was. After this trial, Theo felt he owed Susan a life debt. She was a fantastic lawyer. "Please answer the question, Mr. Potter."

Harry shifted again and glanced over at Ron, whose face was as red as his hair. "Nott's trial was one of the later ones to happen. It was in November of 1999 and he entered Azkaban a few weeks later in December. Ron and I were still junior aurors at the time, completing our training about a month beforehand, and were given the small trials to deal with. Ron's was Nott's trial. Hermione, working in the MLE, tried to get the trial to not happen on the account of Theodore not having the dark mark. Ron made sure Theo went to Azkaban and recommended to her superiors to put her on work probation for interfering with an investigation she had no business with."

"No further questions. You can go sit back down, Mr. Potter."

Selwyn looked at Susan. "The only other witnesses the prosecution has are Mr. Ron Weasley and his wife. They are saved for the end. Please call your witnesses."

"The defense calls Mr. George Weasley, brother to Ron Weasley, brother-in-law to Hermione Granger, and uncle to Serafina and Henry Granger, to the stand," Susan said. Ron paled before turning red with rage again. George walked to the stand and drank the potion.

"George, I'm going to be blunt with you, and shall I remind the court that Mr. George Weasley here can only tell the truth. Who do you think should have custody of Serafina and Henry?" Susan asked.

"Hermione and Theo," George said rather surely and quickly, "And you're going to ask me why. Let me tell you why. My brother works at my shop. He started there when Serafina was born seven years ago. He complained at first because he had a short lived auror career and blamed Hermione, who only asked if he could cut back his hours and take less business trips. Business trips, not missions. She didn't ask for him to quit completely. Then working for me he still went on trips, trips I had no idea about. Do you know how hard it is to lie to a woman you consider your little sister that her husband and father of her children is away on a trip he says I sent him on but didn't know about until she tells me? You don't."

He pointed to Theo. "That man has taken care of her and those children since December. He gave them a place to live when they had no house. I met him on Christmas when I went to Hermione's new house with my wife and children for dinner. He came down the stairs dressed as fairy princess because he willing played dress-up tea with the kids. I never saw my brother do that, but that doesn't mean he didn't. I've seen Theo do all he can to make them happy when they were at a low point. I love my brother but he's an idiot who had another family on the side."

Susan smiled. "No further questions. Your witness." She sat down next to Hermione.

McLaggen stayed in his seat. Ron leaned over. "Ask him something," Ron quietly hissed.

He shook his head. "Your brother answered any question I or Susan could've asked in one swoop," He turned to Selwyn. "The prosecution has no questions."

"Do you have any other witnesses, Mrs. Thomas?"

"Two more. First, the defense calls Neville Longbottom, friend to the Grangers, to the stand."

Neville sat down after drinking the potion. "Mr. Longbottom, after her divorce with Mr. Weasley, Hermione and her children stayed with you, correct?"

"Yes. They were there for two days before moving into the house she and Theo had bought," He answered.

"Why did they stay with you?"

"Well, my wife and I live next to Luna and Rolf Scamander, two other good friends of our, and they have two children Henry's age. It was a good place for them to have support. Ron also had the house so she didn't have a home," He said.

Susan looked towards McLaggen. "Your witness."

McLaggen stood. "Mr. Longbottom, do you think Ms. Granger's relationship is too fast paced?"

"At first I did, but once I met Theo it all made sense. They made sense. The fast pace just worked for them."

McLaggen sat down. "No further questions."

Susan stood up once more. "The defense calls to the stand Astoria Malfoy, friend to Mr. Nott and the Grangers."

Theo almost started laughing at the disgusted look on Ron's face. Theo didn't know Astoria was going on the stand, but he knew it could only be some plotting move. Astoria gracefully sat down and drank the serum. She smiled at Susan.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how long have you known Hermione and Theo?"

"I've known Theo since I was five and he was seven. Sadly, we met at his mother's funeral. I formally met Hermione on New Year's Eve when she and her children accompanied Theo to the party at our manor thrown by my mother-in-law. Otherwise, I had seen Ms. Granger at various small functions put on by Little Wizards Academy where her daughter and my son attend and are in the same class."

"How would you describe their relationship?"

"One full of love."

"Do you think Mr. Nott is capable of caring for Ms. Granger's children?"

Astoria nodded. "Theo has always wanted a family. It was the one thing he would list when people talked about their futures during school. Theo is also my son's godfather. If anything ever happened to Draco and I and Narcissa was unable to care for Scorpius, Theo would be the only person I'd trust to take care of him. Having Hermione only solidified that decision. Together, those two can raise a wonderful family."

"Have you ever met Ron Weasley?" Susan asked her.

"No I have not. Therefore, I cannot offer a valid opinion on if he is a good parent or not. Personally speaking from the knowledge I've heard from my bi-weekly outings with Hermione, Luna, Hannah, Narcissa, and Angelina, and what I've read and remember from school, Ron Weasley is a git who abandoned his family for another one he already had. I don't believe children should have to deal with that in an environment, and I speak that for both parts of his family. I must applaud Ms. Granger for handling this situation so well and to Ms. Brown for dealing with such a situation of secrecy for years," She smiled sweetly for the court. Sometimes Theo wondered if she was sorted in the wrong house but then moments like this happened.

Susan nodded. "Your witness."

McLaggen approached the stand. "Mrs. Malfoy, how often do you hang around Mr. Nott and the Grangers."

"Almost every weekend," She replied. "Twice a month my family, Theo, the Grangers, the George Weasley family, the Longbottoms, and the Scamander's along with longtime friend Blaise Zabini get together in Tutshill to watch quidditch and just hang out. Then every other weekend, us ladies hang out for tea, gossip, and shopping."

"Is your son friends with Serafina Granger at school?"

"Yes, and he treats her with respect before you ask," She snapped. "Don't give me that look, Mr. McLaggen. It was written all over your face that you were going to accuse my son of being a bully like my husband was to Ms. Granger in school."

"How do your husband and Ms. Granger get along?"

"Perfectly fine. He asked for forgiveness and she gave it. The past is in the past for all of us. I don't understand the relevance of this question because this is a trial evaluating whether the biological mother or father should have custody over children, not the relationship between my husband and Hermione," She snapped again.

"So your husband and Ms. Granger have a relationship? I thought she was with Mr. Nott?"

Astoria groaned. "How incompetent are you? By definition, a relationship is the way two or more people regard and behave towards each other. An example for you could be that you and I have a witness-lawyer relationship. Do you understand this concept, Mr. McLaggen? Because I would like you to stay focused and not follow the biased wish of your client to demean the friends of Ms. Granger with an incorrect death eater status."

McLaggen glared at the woman. "My client doesn't want his children associated with death eaters. That is his concern for wanting full custody of his children. He believes Ms. Granger is unable to care for his children in the presence of people with bad associations."

"Then I don't understand why we are here because there are no death eaters here," She raised her left arm sleeve. "I have no mark. My mother-in-law and husband have no mark. Theo has no mark. Blaise was in Italy during the whole war. Theo was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban for association with death eaters because his father was one and he hadn't seen him since Christmas of his fifth year because Thoros Nott was in Azkaban after a Ministry break in.

"His sentenced was reduced by seven years for good behavior. Theo spends his time living and working in the muggle world. He only re-entered the magical world in March when he started watching quidditch again. I hardly see the man use magic. You cannot accuse us of being what we are not. My family and friends have already stood trial. This is about a family trying to stay together."

McLaggen paled and gulped. "No further questions."

Astoria got up and went to her husband. Everyone watched her. "I believe we should take a recess for lunch. Be back in a half hour," Selwyn said. "Court dismissed."

* * *

They returned after a quiet lunch. The defense stayed on one side of the Ministry cafeteria and the prosecution on the other. Harry Potter and his wife came over and apologized to them. Hermione accepted it quickly and Theo did too. He gave the Potters the benefit of the doubt.

Selwyn entered the room. "Before we have the final witnesses, will the prosecution submit their evidence."

McLaggen walked forward. "The reports from the home visits."

Susan walked forward. "A copy of Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley's divorce filing."

"Relevance, Mrs. Thomas?" Selwyn asked.

"Stated in clause 3 section B, Mr. Weasley gets the house and Ms. Granger gets full custody of Serafina and Henry. Mr. Weasley is allowed visits with the permission of Ms. Granger," Susan explained.

"Mr. McLaggen, how come this wasn't brought to our attention beforehand?" Selwyn asked.

McLaggen shifted and looked at Ron. "I wasn't aware of this."

Selwyn nodded. "Let's bring Mrs. Weasley to the stand followed by Mr. Nott, Mr. Weasley, and then Miss. Granger."

"Your honor, the prosecution would like Serafina Granger to take the stand," McLaggen said.

"Objection!" Susan called. "Serafina Granger is a minor and should not be submitted to such a thing. She is a mere child who already has to witness this scrutiny because the prosecution wanted both children present."

"Sustained," Selwyn said. "Your request is denied, Mr. McLaggen. The prosecution will ask questions first followed by the defense. Mrs. Weasley, please come to the stand."

Lavender reluctantly let go of her daughter. Theo could see the anguish in her face. He felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve to go through this. "Mrs. Weasley, is your husband capable of caring for children?"

"Yes," she said meekly.

"And are you willing to take care of his other children?"

She was silent for a minute. "It will make him happy."

"Your witness," McLaggen said.

"Mrs. Weasley, why did you marry Ron?" Susan asked.

"Objection! Relevance," McLaggen called.

"Sustained," Selwyn agreed.

"Let me rephrase then, did Mr. Weasley marry you as a convenience or because he truly loved you?"

"I want to say the latter but the former is more likely," She admitted. Lavender glanced over at Ron and then to her daughter and back to Ron. Susan didn't miss this action.

"Mrs. Weasley, has Ron threatened you or your daughter in anyway? Did he tell you to say his truth?"

"Objection!"

"Are you in danger, Lavender?" Susan pressed.

"She's leading the witness on," McLaggen yelled angrily.

Susan ignored him and continued on, "Did he threaten to take your daughter away if you didn't help him?"

That question broke Lavender. Tears fell on her cheeks. "I don't want to be here. I don't want his other children. When he came by one day and said he was divorcing her, I was happy because we could be a family. It all went south when he realized she was happy too. I just want to take my daughter away from this. I'm a good mother. I'm a good mother."

"Ms. Brown," Susan said quietly, "No one here is calling you a bad mother. It is obvious you just want to protect her. Can you please answer the question? Did Ron Weasley threaten to take your daughter if you didn't help him?"

"Objection! Relevance?" McLaggen asked weakly.

"If Mr. Weasley threatened Ms. Brown, that is a serious issue for the safety of both her daughter and Ms. Granger's children. That's your relevance," Susan stated.

"Withdrawn."

Ron leaned over to his lawyer. "Why did you withdraw your objection?" He hissed.

"You screwed this up for yourself. You have withheld information from me. Crucial information I might add. I shouldn't have taken you on. This case is going to ruin my career as much as it'll ruin your life," McLaggen quietly barked.

Her tears came faster as Lavender nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Brown. You can go sit back with your daughter."

"Mr. Nott, it is your turn to take the stand," Selwyn announced.

Theo sat Henry down and went to the stand. He quietly accepted the veritaserum. McLaggen cautiously stood. Theo could see on his face that he knew this case was a lose. "Mr. Nott, do you plan to raise Ms. Granger's children as your own?"

"Yes and no," He answered.

"Could you elaborate?"

"I will raise them as if they are my own. I will show them the same amount of love and affection I would to a child of my own flesh and blood. I won't let them forget their actual father," Theo elaborated.

McLaggen sighed, evident on his face that he was very close to giving up. "No further questions."

Theo looked over at Susan. She turned her head right. He didn't have to prove himself. "The defense has not questions for the witness."

Ron replaced Theo. McLaggen stared at his client on the stand. As much as he no longer wanted to, it was his job to represent the man and try to win. He couldn't do that until Hermione was on the stand. For now, he just hoped Ron didn't screw this up more. A simple question would work.

"Mr. Weasley, do you love your children?"

" 'Course I do."

"Would you do anything for them?"

"Sure."

McLaggen turned to Susan. "Your witness."

"Mr. Weasley," Susan began, "How did you feel when you heard the news of your ex-wife's new relationship?"

"I was angry," Ron gritted, trying to stop himself from speaking.

"Why were you angry?"

"Because she was in love with a scumbag and letting our children be in his care."

"Do you think Mr. Nott would ever hurt your children, or even your ex-wife?"

Everyone saw him struggle. Ron could feel the pressure of the veritaserum pumping through him. "No," He choked out. "Theodore Nott is only capable of defending those who he cares about. If he hurt someone, it was because they threatened, hurt, or killed someone he deeply cared about."

"How are you aware of this?"

"His trial. I was assigned to his trial. It was a point brought up that he was a Slytherin ushered out of the castle but not before a younger housemate die for saving a younger Hufflepuff and Nott turning around and killing the death eater who killed the housemate and about to kill the Hufflepuff," He croaked.

Susan nodded. "No further questions. You may return to your seat, Mr. Weasley, so Ms. Granger can replace you."

Ron stomped to his seat. Theo shook his head. He vaguely remembered his lawyer bringing that incident up in the trial but having it be dismissed quickly. Theo wondered if Weasley had something to do with that. Hermione sat on the stand.

McLaggen walked towards her. "Ms. Granger, have your children been hurt at all during your time with Mr. Nott?"

"Not majorly. I mean they've had their scrapes and bruises like any active child does from falling on the sidewalk or bumping into the table," She stated.

"Mr. Weasley is remarried now, as you know. He can provide a stable environment. How can you? Because that is important for children growing up."

"Well, for starts, Theo and I are engaged. We just haven't been too worried on the when. Then moneywise we are stable from my income, Theo's income, and his family money."

He interrupted her. "But didn't you just quit your job to open a bookstore?"

"Yes, but it'll be open in August and I can assure you we won't be tossed into the streets by then," She said.

"How do you know your family will be okay? A small shop might hardly bring the income needed for a family of four. If you became a burden, couldn't Mr. Nott just leave? That's not stability."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I can only be honest: I don't know if my family will be okay. It is impossible to know that because to me divination is a load of rubbish. George Weasley runs a successful shop and can take of his family of four. Theo and I can manage a bookstore. He also works occasionally at his aunt and uncle's cafe in muggle London. There is also his family vault he has pulled money out for the shop, our house, and any other needs we have. Don't accuse me of trying to use his money either. I try my best to use my own but the man can be persistent sometimes.

"Also, get your facts straight. We have to provide for a family of five, not four."

Silence fell over the courtroom. This was her leverage, he thought. He remained calm and collected with a small smile on his face as the eyes turned to him. He acted as if he already knew. "Could you repeat that Ms. Granger?"

"I said family of five. I am insulted that you would think for starters he would leave me and my children, and now throw his own child in the mix. Theo is loving, caring, and loyal man who will do absolutely anything for his family. Sometimes I think he should've been a Hufflepuff but then he reminds me he was sorted correctly," Hermione chuckled.

"Ms. Granger, you are pregnant with Mr. Nott's child and you still have everything sorted to take care of your other children and he takes care of the children that aren't even his?" McLaggen asked, looking slightly dumbstruck.

"Yes I am pregnant with Theo's child. Yes I am able to care for all my children, as is he. To him, blood does not make them his children," She said.

"And he is not upset that you are having his child?"

Hermione was confused for a moment before understanding the question. She was livid when she did. Theo became equally upset once he also understood. "How dare you!" She screeched. "How dare you insinuate that he wouldn't want his own child because of my blood! How dare you think so low of a good man! That is a false and disgusting accusation. I'll have you know he was smiling and happy when he found out. He's always wanted his own family, and that's what my kids and I are for him. We are a family. Also, shame on you. This was not the way we wanted people to find out."

McLaggen was paler than a Malfoy by the end of her rant. He sat down silently. Susan had a smug look on her face. "No questions at all your honor, but a congratulations to the Nott family."

Selwyn nodded. "Well, the Wizengamot and I shall review the information and accounts given to us today. Please exit the chambers as we make our decision. You will be summoned back in when a verdict has been reached. Until then, court dismissed."


	18. Waiting

**ONE MORE LEFT!**

* * *

They sat outside the courtroom waiting for the decision. Hermione sat next to him on the bench. Fina was playing with Scorpius, Roxy, and Fred. Henry was sitting with Lorcan and Lysander by Luna and Rolf.

"So you're pregnant? Like you and me are going to have a baby?" He asked. She nodded. "Looking back, you clued me twice this morning. Once by saying I meant five and not four and then again when you said you had this has leverage."

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I was planning to tell you a few weeks ago but I kept getting scared and putting it off. Are you happy?" She asked nervously.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Terribly happy. I get to marry you. When I marry you, with your permission of course, I would like to adopt Fina and Henry as mine. They also get a new sibling and we have a child together," He remembered the conversation they had back at the pub months ago and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You're my baby mama, Hermione. You told me no before," She began chuckling remembering what he was referring to. "So how far are you?"

"I've known for three weeks. The healer told me, when I went three weeks ago, I was five weeks. So eight weeks now, which is two months. That would put us…"

"The second quidditch game weekend in Tutshill at the end of March when I took you on our first date in Tutshill," He stated.

"Someone has a good memory," She laughed.

"It may have not been the first time we had sex but it was definitely the first time we made love. January and after was me catching up from 13 years of nothing and, what did you tell me, about 18 months for you."

She slapped his shoulder. "I'm so glad you think that."

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't get mad at me, sweetheart. I love you all the time no matter what. So when's the baby due?"

"Early to mid November. And before you ask, no I don't know if we are having a boy or girl. We have to wait another two to three months to find out."

"It's a girl. I know it," He said proudly.

"It could be a little Nott heir," She said.

He shook his head. "She, Henry, and Fina will be the Nott heirs, even if you don't let them take the name."

"Could you compromise with Granger-Nott? Because I can tell already tell you that's what my name is going to be," She told him.

He smiled. "Whatever you want sweetheart." He waited a few moments before asking, "If it's a girl can we name her Morgana?"

She smiled. "I figured we would if it's a girl. Can I ask why you are so adamant on that name? I have nothing against it. It's quite lovely."

Theo sighed. "It's what my mum named my sister."

"Named your sister? As in…"

"As in she was pregnant with a little girl. I was seven when she was pregnant. One day, father was away on business when she was about seven months along. He didn't want to leave because her whole pregnancy was very complicated and by that point she was already on bed rest, but it was necessary for his trip. I spent all my time with my mother because I didn't want her to be bored and I loved her very much. The whole morning she was in pain."

His face contorted a little as he remembered. "I remember hearing her scream and me calling for my house-elf, Tippy, to get a healer. She'd gone into labor. I sat in the room with her, holding her hand as the healer did everything he could. I remembering hearing her scream a final time before a baby screamed too. Morgana was a tiny thing. Mum held her before passing her to me. A house-elf had alerted my father and he arrived at that point.

"Before even getting to us, the healer pulled him to the side. I didn't know at the time, but as my mum and I sat smiling at this new life, he was being told how his wife and newborn daughter would be losing theirs. She lost too much blood and was just too weak. Any spell or potion given to her would do more damage than harm. Morgana was just too small and not developed enough. Healing magic didn't have a solution for it.

"The healer left us all alone. Mum passed him Morgana and they shared this look. I didn't know what it meant at the time but now I know they were saying their final good-bye. Mum knew she wasn't going to live. I remember father calling for Hobbes, his elf. We took a final photo as a family. A few minutes later, Morgana started coughing and the healer took her away. He thought it best if we didn't see her pass. Then it was mum's turn. It was like she there one moment and gone the next. Father held her hand and I was curled into her side. She was warm and then cold and limp. I remember screaming and crying, but father was quiet. Nothing was ever the same."

"Oh Theo," Hermione had tears rolling down her face just like him.

"I remember thinking I was going to have to live the pureblood life cold know since I knew I wouldn't my mother there. I'm glad I got a happy life with you," He leaned down and kissed her. "This is what I want, Hermione. This is all I ever wanted. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

Hermione chuckled. "The feeling is mutual. I never thought I would find happiness again so quickly, but I'm glad I did with you."

Theo wrapped his arm around Hermione, who cuddled into his side. At the far end of the hallway, Theo saw Ron glaring at them. He also saw Harry Potter walk past his best friend and to where they were sitting. Moments later Theo was glancing up to see Potter standing in front of them. He nudged Hermione's head up.

"Can we help you Harry?" She asked lazily.

Potter shifted his feet. "I know Gin and I apologized at lunch but I still feel the need to apologize again after your news. Congratulations by the way."

Theo nodded, "Thank you, Potter, and thank you for not fully taking Weasley's side even though you were under veritaserum and his witness. Also for the closure that has been provided to me about my own trial."

A guilty look crossed his face, "We appreciate the support, Harry." Hermione said at last.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked. "Us actually. Gin feels bad."

"Harry," Hermione said sincerely, "It's alright. You and Ginny and the kids just have to come over sometime so you can get to know Theo."

"It would be nice to get to know why Hermione finds you so great," Theo added.

Hermione smiled and glanced around her friend. "If you would excuse us, Harry. Theo and I need to talk to Serafina and Henry about...everything." Harry nodded and walked back to his wife. Hermione turned to Theo. "Would you be so gracious enough to get them? My feet hurt and are swollen."

He kissed her cheek and grabbed Fina and Henry. Theo scooted over to make room for Fina and Henry sat on his lap. "So you and Theo are having a baby?" Fina asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. "We didn't plan for it but things just happen sometime," Hermione explained. "That's just what happens when two people love each other."

Fina nodded. "So that means you and father once loved each other?"

Hermione paused. "Yes, but sometimes two people fall out of love."

"Will you and Theo fall out of love?"

"No way Fina beena," Theo chuckled. "You're stuck with me forever."

Fina nodded. "I think I'm okay with that," She looked over at her mum. "And the baby. Fred said that if it's a girl we should name her Daisy so her nickname can be Oopsie. He, Uncle George, Draco, Uncle Nev, Uncle Rolf, Uncle Charlie, and Blaise were laughing. Aunt Angie hit Fred upside the head. I didn't understand what he meant until you said the baby wasn't planned."

She chuckled along with the two adults. "I can tell you that if it's a girl, her name will not be Daisy."

"So you're okay with this, Fina?" Theo asked.

She nodded. "I know mum and you won't love Rhys and I any less. The only thing that's going to change is the amount of sleep we get at night."

Henry pointed to Hermione's ring. "Deo be daddy now?"

Hermione looked at her fiance who shrugged. "It's up to Theo. I don't care. That's between you and him."

Henry snuggled into Theo. "Daddy."

Theo smiled and wrapped his other arm around the little boy. "Sure thing buddy."

Fina tried to pull the two adults together. "I like this. I'll still like when the baby comes."

Draco came rushing over. "I'm sorry to break up this adorable family moment but their calling us in. It's time."

Theo kept Henry in his arms as they walked back to the courtroom. His other hand held Fina's and Hermione held her other. Hermione stopped them from walking in. "No matter what," Hermione began. "No matter what we're family."

"Always."

"Of course mum."

"Yeah mumma."


	19. Letters, Written Words, Notes

_September 22, 2013_

Fina Beena my real ballerina,

You're a real ballerina now. Your mum, Henry, and I are proud of you.

Sincerely, Theo or dad or Deo (I don't know what you want to call me and it's been months)

* * *

 _October 28, 2013_

Fina Beena my Beautiful Ballerina,

Happy Birthday! We have to go for pie and pancakes tonight. Nana Nia and Papa Seb would enjoy it.

Sincerely, Theo

* * *

 _November 8, 2013_

Dear Deo,

I'm scared. I can't lie. I'm really scared. I hope mum and the baby are okay. It was kinda freaky to see Tori picking both Scorpio and I up. He's a good friend though. She apologized that we couldn't go to Uncle George's but it's fine. Her and Draco are nice and Scorpio is good company. Narcissa coddles Henry though. Make sure to owl when mum has the baby...if it's tonight. Draco said we'll stop by in the morning after breakfast, even if the baby's not born. If it is, he said we could stop by Diagon Alley and get it a present.

Blaise stopped by for dinner tonight. He said he'd come with us tomorrow, because he decided to stay the night, and he told Rhys and I to start to call him Uncle Blaise. I said okay but then I told Draco that calling Uncle Draco or even Uncle Drake was too weird.

Tell mum I say and that my little sibling needs to hurry up!

Love, Fina

* * *

 _November 9, 2013_

Fina, Henry, Malfoys, and Blaise,

An hour ago at 2:36 am, Morgana Maddalena Granger-Nott was born. She is the cutest baby ever. No offense to all of you because I'm sure you were cute babies (except for Draco and Blaise. Your mum has shown me pictures, Draco. You looked like this creature Hermione showed me at the zoo called a naked mole rat. Blaise, you're just ew) Morgana is completely healthy and fine. Hermione is doing great too. I'll the others in a couple of hours. Hermione doesn't want to see you until after 9 because sleep is an important thing. I'll see you soon.

From, an excited and happy Theo

* * *

 _December 3, 2013_

Dear Deo,

Please tell Morgana to be quiet. I like my sleep and Henry is way too cranky. At least put a _silencio_ on our bedrooms so only you and mum have to deal with her crying. I wish she inherited your snoring.

Best Regards, a sleepy Fina

* * *

 _December 12, 2013_

Dear Theo,

Happy birthday! Pancakes and pie at Nana Nia and Papa Seb's.

Love, Fina Beena

* * *

 _June 14, 2014_

Dear Fina,

Your mum and I will be married by the time you read this tonight. The other official thing about today is that you and Henry are officially Granger-Notts. You are my kids. Granted, you always were before but legally you are now. You, Henry, your mum, and Morgana are all mine. We are one big, happy, legal family. I'm officially your dad. You've hesitated these last months but it's okay to call me dad now if you want. It's all up to you. I'm okay with Deo and Theo. I'm okay with anything so long as you're okay with me being around. I love you Serafina.

Love, dad

* * *

 _September 1, 2017_

Dear Dad,

I was scared for Hogwarts but you and mum were right. Hogwarts is pretty cool. I believe you owe me some galleons because I'm Gryffindor. Next bet says Henry is a Ravenclaw. Scorp is in Slytherin but we all saw that coming, no matter how nerdy he is. Albus is also in Slytherin. Uncle Harry is going to have a cow when he finds out. Tell mum, Henry, and Morgana the news. I miss them, and you, loads. Scorp said he won't ditch me though, even with the whole house rivalry thing. Please owl back.

Love, Fina

* * *

 _September 1, 2020_

Dear Dad,

I just got back to the Gryffindor common room and decided to write you and mum a letter. Henry is in Ravenclaw, which isn't a surprise at all. Mum will get a letter from him but I thought it would be funny to tell you before him. Lorcan and Lysander were split. Lorcan is in Hufflepuff and Lysander is in Ravenclaw with Henry. The ride here was fine. It was a little weird without Fred present. I think Roxy felt that the most. At least she has Henry and Lysander for company now since she doesn't have Fred to glare at from across the Great Hall. I saw Indigo too. I know you told me to be nice to her and try to talk to her but I avoided her. It's easy on the train but hard since we are in the same house. I still don't like her no matter how much you tell me that she's done nothing wrong.

Make sure you owl me my reward when you send your reply. This is why you shouldn't bet me; I was right about me being in Gryffindor and Henry in Ravenclaw. I know it's five years away, but I think Morgana will be in Slytherin no doubt. She is, after all, your daughter. Tell her I say hi and that I miss her. She's getting big. She's going to be seven this year, Theo.

I was seven when I met you. It's going to be eight years in December. It feels like forever. I don't know what life would be like without you and I'm proud to call you dad, even though Ron...sorry, father… doesn't like it. I'm glad I don't have to see Indigo but once year in the sense I have to talk to her. I'm also pleased that she's a year above me. Scorp says hi.

I miss you dad. I love you.

Love, Serafina (Am I too old to be Fina Beena the ballerina?)

* * *

 _September 2, 2020_

Dear Fina Beena My Forever Beautiful Ballerina,

Your mum, Morgana, and I are happy to hear from you and of Henry's news. You'll never be too old to be my Fina Beena the ballerina. NEVER. EVER, To me, you'll always be that little girl bouncing into the cafe along with her mother and brother with this curly auburn hair, big appetite, adorable freckles, hazel eyes, and giant toothless grin. I love you, Fina.

Love, Dad

* * *

And that's the end. Thank you all so much for the support and positive response for this story. I hope you enjoyed every part of it.


End file.
